Angel of Mine
by Mikazuki Tsuki
Summary: Even love needs a little help some times... SK
1. Chapter 1

A.N. This story is going to have two parts. The first will be a Trilogy and the second with have about five or so chapters.

**Dedication:**

This story is dedication to my fellow authoress **TAJE**, one of the many friends I've made on this site. She's responsible me coming up with this idea, because of an email she sent, so thank you!!

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Inuyasha.

-

-

**Angel of Mine**

**(Tsuki)**

_Part One: Glossy Vision_

-

-

"Kagome-chan …Can I ask you something?" A winged child sat on the edge of a purple sheeted bed, her milk chocolate eyes gazing sadly at the sleeping form that was Kagome.

The raven haired, fifteen year old girl tossed in her sleep and made a slight mumbling noise.

Rin smiled slightly, "Do you think I'm a good angel?"

It was silent in the room…

Complete silence.

Rin sighed sadly and moved into a kneeling position in front of the bed. She closed her eyes and leaned her head next to Kagome's. "I wish…you could hear me."

Maybe it had been a mistake to assign her to the job of Guardianship—although it was the biggest honor one could get…it was so forlorn.

And she was a youth compared to the others. Not only in appearance.

She had died only half a century ago.

She had no experience…she was still so _human_.

She was still a child.

Rin did not understand how someone could not mind having to spend a lifetime…in solitude.

Rin stood and walked about the room. She stopped when she came to a full length mirror. She brought her chubby fingers to the reflection and let out a sigh. To angels things such as food and sleep were trivial.

They were optional indulgences—options which most chose to ignore.

She pushed back her shoulder length brown locks and took a look at herself. She could not remember if she looked this way when she was alive.

She did know, that she had never dressed this way. She scrunched up her nose fondly at her attire, which noticeably resembled what had once been Kagome's sleepwear years ago.

Her pajamas if anything were a childish and cheerful ensemble of clothing. It was a yellow three piece set composed of pants, jacket, and shirt. The drawstring pants were a made a soft velvety material, and ended at her thin ankles. It was embroidered with cartooned bunnies. The cotton top was a plain white tank top with a slight V neck and a yellow swirl going across the tank. A bee decorated the bottom corner. A long sleeved light jacket made out of the same material as the pants finished the piece. It too was as decorated as the pants. The pajamas were accompanied by sunflower colored ballerina slippers.

Despite the fifty years that had past, she was still the nine year old girl she had been when she had died.

She still needed companionship…and needed_ someone._

Rin sat cross legged on the floor, "I wish…"

She let the sentence drop.

It was pointless to make wishes that did not even have a chance at becoming true.

Rin was constantly speaking to Kagome. Sometimes wisps of the conversation would reach her when she slept, but half the time, she was just talking to herself.

Rin looked around the room. It was something she had seen dozens of times. Kagome was very fond of the color purple…and it showed. The metal structures of her computer desk had painted with a can of metallic purple spray- paint. The shelving system above it was where she kept her CDs, and pens, and pictures of her family, were various shades of purple placed down in a beautifully gradient. A green-that had been the only color available- Apple computer was on her desk, next to her personal laptop and scanner. A purple swivel chair was tuck neatly into the desk.

Her ward lived in a low segment of middle class, so her mother worked endless hours to raise them from that.

That was probably the reason Kagome had been assigned a Guardian. She had had no one to watch over her.

But from her loneliness grew an impenetrable compassion, among other traits, that Rin respected and prided the girl on.

Rin continued to soak in the room. A feeling of nostalgia overtook her as she came across each item—all held some beloved memory.

Kagome's computer center was the only thing of real material value in the room, though.

She had a simple CD player next on the night stand which was placed at the foot of her bed. It was between a small alarm clock and a small reading lamp.

Her bed was parallel to her window, something which Kagome was constantly forgetting to close. Her bed was covered in handmade teddy bears and pillows that were constantly getting squashed whenever Kagome had a fitful night.

The walls were the only things not purple. They were a pretty magnolia color which contrasted greatly with deep lilac carpets.

To not upset the balance of color, however, Kagome had stretched canvas over various sized wooden frames and painted stripes in purple, lilac and turquoise. She had hung the artwork panels together to create different features.

Her walls were also covered in what was clearly her passion—design. Kagome had sketched out dozens of different designs for shirts, shoes, dresses, jewelry…everything. The groups of ripped out sketchpad paper were pinned to arrays of hung cork boards.

The young raven haired girl also had ten different portfolios filled with the work she had been doing seriously for three years.

All her stuffed animals and blankets were created by her.

But that's where she stopped.

She never brought her clothing to life.

Rin sighed. "I should get some 'rest'. Tonight is going to drag on unless I do."

She climbed onto Kagome's bed and snuggled underneath the covers with her. Suddenly she froze as Kagome encased her arms around her.

"I…love you…Rin."

She hugged the girl tightly, "I love you too!"

Being a Guardian was sometimes a thankless job…but it was times like these that the fact that Kagome was not able to see her…could not always hear her…did not matter at all.

-

-

(Tsuki)

-

-

"I take it all back…this sucks."

Rin sighed as she wandered the halls of the school, half joking, and partially serious as she ranted about her current situation. "Who ever decided to create high school was a complete…" she searched for a word that could express all her feelings of rage and frustration… "Idiot!"

She could not stand the classes, Kagome took, so the majority of the time, she stayed a slight distance from her wards—or rather…she stayed on the other side of the school.

Rin suddenly heard a light scratching noise.

It was strange since the hall seemed completely empty. Rin's bare feet scuffled along the deep blue carpet and she looked around, cautiously.

Her hair for once was completely down since, she never felt like dressing up on school days. To accent that point, she was wearing a pair of loose socks and her own version of the school's uniform. It was an ensemble composed of a red uniform shirt and a short sleeved, red bowed, sailor shirt. A red headband was firmly in place on her head.

She would have looked like a normal elementary school girl, were it not for the wings that were dully flittering behind her as she walked along and followed the sound.

The sight that met her curious inspection was …fascinating.

A raven haired man sat on a metal stool, his uniform blazer strewn neatly on the back of it, his starch white button up shirt had the first four buttons unbuttoned and the sleeves were rolled up.

The red uniform tie hung around his neck, extremely loosened.

The scraping noise that she had heard was accredited to a metal paint knife that the student was using to mix the glob of goldenrod and white on a circular wooden palette.

He was painting a gorgeous portrait of a strikingly similar woman. Her curled platinum locks looked as if they were completely real and the golden irises and gorgeous smile, had Rin wondering if the painting was really a painting and the woman was not about to step forth from it.

She breathed, "That's amazing."

The man stiffened, his muscular yet lithe arms stopping their movement. The brush was placed down on the palette and the long haired man turned to look at her, with not-too-friendly steeled amber eyed, "This is not an open studio…Leave."

Rin's eyes widened and she looked around, "A-are you talking to me?"

He rolled his amber eyes, coldly drawling, "No, the girl behind you."

Rin let out a sigh, "Thank God, I thought he was actually able to see me."

"That was sarcasm."

Rin paled and looked at the man. He was staring directly at her. His layered raven hair blew slightly as a small breeze entered through a nearby window. He swiftly tied it back and flicked the waist length hair behind him.

Rin squeaked and covered her face. "You shouldn't be able to do that!"

His eyes roved to his painting. He let out a scoff, "And why is that?"

Rin rushed over to him, "No not _that_. I meant, seeing me! That's not possible and yet—there you are."

He gave her an unfriendly smile, "Go back to your campus and leave the studio. I don't have time for your games."

Did she even go to the school? She was wearing the uniform, but she was so …small.

Rin put her hands on her hip, "But this isn't a game." She twisted her body so that he had a better glance at her wings, "Since when do normal student sprout wings."

He returned to his painting, "Even a lower classman could design those. We are called Hokusai High for a reason."

Hokusai was Japan's best known artist who had graced the Tokugawa period with some thirty thousand pieces under his name.

The school being created under his name signified the extent of talent located under its roof and the various amounts of media that the students mastered.

His graceful fingers reached out to touch her wings, and firmly grasped the feathered appendages.

He gave them a firm pull, much to Rin's surprise….And his when they did not even budge. "Did Mirouku make these? It looks like his work."

The other senior had constructed at least twenty cosplay outfits since the year started. That was quite the feat seeing as commencement was barely two months ago.

Rin huffed and pulled away from him with a pout, "_Made_? That's an insult! They're real."

With a small, 'hmph', she flittered into his lap and stood on his legs. He became rigid at the contact. She kept her hands on his shoulders for balance as he looked up at her with a raised brow-the only hint she got that he was surprised.

"But I'll let it pass, because," She paused as she brought herself into a sitting position. She was a small girl, and sitting in the large man's lap, she felt even smaller. "You can see me," he voice was an awed whisper.

She smiled sadly and continued, "You're the first person that has been able to. Not even my ward can. Can you tell me your name, please?"

He looked at her. She appeared to be such a lonely creature…He did not pity her, nor did he feel sympathy either, but he familiarized.

"It is Sesshoumaru."

Rin clasped her hands together, almost falling backwards with her excitement, "Would you like to know mine?"

Sesshoumaru scoffed and put her down. "No."

Rin plopped down on the floor with a pout, "Why not?"

"It's useless information. I will not guarantee that I will remember it."

The brunette angel's eyes filled with tears, "Oh." She rubbed at her eyes and sniffed. Sesshoumaru picked up his brush and continued to add a golden spark to the woman's eyes.

Rin's bottom lip quivered and large drops of tears rolled down her flamed cheeks.

Sesshoumaru scowled and took his annoyance out on a plastic cup filled to the brim with dark, murky brown water. He caused a few drops of the water to splash on the small paint splattered on the table it was set upon when he tossed the thin brush into water.

Rin looked hopeful as he moved…

..Only to pick up a larger brush and add a few streaks of light to the woman's hair.

Rin sniffed loudly and started bawling, "You're going to go to hell!"

Sesshoumaru raised a brow and snorted, "Because I did not ask for your name?"

Rin wiped her eyes, "No…! Because you made an angel cry."

Sesshoumaru snorted once again and covered a laugh much to Rin's utter annoyance, but he put down his brush and wiped his hands on a small clean towel, despite the fact that his hands were immaculate anyway.

He stood and hooked his jacket under his arm, "Hurry up or I'm leaving you behind."

Rin looked up questioningly, but followed after him, curiosity written in bold in her large brown eyes. She glided over to his side, "You're taking me somewhere?"

Sesshoumaru only looked straight ahead and Rin grabbed the end of his still rolled up sleeve to keep up with the long strides his lengthy legs created.

Her wings fluttered swiftly as she hitched a ride.

Sesshoumaru walked through the basically empty light salmon halls, the manila tinted tiles made a soft patter under his sneaker covered feet. The one of many white windows allowed a myriad of sunrays to sift through the panes.

The raven haired man made a turn and Rin followed, inquiring. "Are we there yet?"

Sesshoumaru continued to ignore her as he walked, through a pair of opened doors and went down to a small railed flight of steps into the cafeteria. A bagged interior garbage can sat next the steps, near the golden railing.

The cafeteria was a well lit and spacious. It faced out into the woods near the school.

Rin suddenly realized that she had not been in the cafeteria that much. Other than occasionally goading her beloved charge to eat healthy, she honestly did not like going in there. It made her feel so …friendless—so alone…not to be able to get a tray and eat along with the rest of the fifteen year old sophomores.

It was depressing.

So she strayed away from that room.

Guardians were not obligated to follow their wards though, not at all. They could sense dangerous situations before they even happened and knew when or when not to leave their sides.

Sesshoumaru walked past the empty tables. In a somewhat organized fashion, circular tables were spread along the area, and a door to the side of the room, lead outside to a set up of outdoors, umbrella, covered tables. The tables inside the cafeteria were all gifted with four apple red plastic chairs. On the back wall of the room, a mural had been painted with the school mascot and the name of the class who had painted it.

Rin let go of his sleeve then as he slowed his pace and entered the entrance into the 'mini mart' as Rin had heard some students call it. She lowered herself gently to the ground.

As soon as a student walked into the room, they were greeted by a small island counter that was loaded with various, chilled drinks in a metal tin filled with ice. Four bars were attached to the four corners of the container and a red roof finished off the structure. Everything from apple juice to water was in supply in condensation covered plastic bottles.

The wall perpendicular to the counter was lined with a salad bar, where prepackaged fresh salads were out to pick up. Next to it was a small shelving of breads, sweets, and snacks.

After the salad stand, there was an area where the students could order the lunch for the day which was forever posted in green chalk on a chalkboard atop the shining metallic gray counter top. The last counter that finished off the U shape, was where students paid. Everything counter had a price sheet taped somewhere on it so the students could get their money out before hand.

The counter was also the place to go if you wanted some frozen goods.

The woman behind the counter smiled, "What can I get for you?"

Sesshoumaru quickly skimmed the list posted on the counter, "Two orders of number four."

The woman nodded and dug into a frost covered metal container behind her and produced two wrapped objects. Rin could not quite see what they were, since the counter was too high.

She put her plump hands on the counter top and tried to see what was there with a grunt of exertion. She never once thought to use her wings.

Sesshoumaru looked at her and then the woman. He chose his words and tone carefully. "…Am I the only one here?"

The woman smiled, "Afraid so. Business is slow before lunch." As she said that, Rin had finally climbed onto the counter.

She slipped off with a squeak and her wings caught her. The brunette let out a sheepish giggle and the woman behind the counter seemed unaffected by the noise.

Sesshoumaru handed over a few dollars and took the objects of her interest. "I see. Thank you."

He walked outside of the mart quickly and exited, not through the doors that he had come in from, but from the side door that led outside.

So, he…_was_ the only one who could see her.

How odd.

Sesshoumaru held the door open for Rin to quickly flitter through.

With a small glimpse of amusement he noted that she presented herself more as some sort of butterfly than an "angel."

Rin walked down the stone steps behind Sesshoumaru looking around at everything. She had not known that it was so beautiful outside.

The area was filled with plum trees that had blossomed long ago and were filling the area with a pleasing scent. Red and yellow tulips were spread about sparsely among Japanese irises and red maples. Ferns and well trimmed bushes finished off the area.

"I wonder why Kagome-chan never eats outside. It's so pretty."

Sesshoumaru sat down at a table further along the grassy carpeted area near the end of the lunch area.

It was obviously the table he ate lunch at, for it was personalized with painted table tops and cushions for the faux wood benches.

He sat down backwards on the bench as Rin took a seat in front of him reveling in the soft feel of the grass. He handed her what he had previously purchased.

It turned out to be a pomegranate, mango sherbet ice pop.

She squealed out a hearty thank you.

"What class is she in?"

Rin was in the process of figuring out how to unwrap her ice pop, "She's a sophomore." Sesshoumaru swiftly took the package and opened it before handing it back to the girl.

He then opened his with a scoff, "It's no wonder, then, that she has not been out here. The senior class spent their summer designing and coming up with funds to craft this area."

Rin made an 'o' with her mouth. "Then I'm guessing that you're a senior."

He nodded and took a small bite of the sherbet.

Rin contentedly savored it. She could taste and eat…but it never digested or gave her nourishment. It merely disappeared.

Not that she minded though.

That way, she never got an upset stomach.

Sesshoumaru glanced at her, "You can taste it?"

Rin nodded profusely, "It's so good! I've never had anything like it before."

A ghost of a smile graced his lips.

The brunette shifted on the grass to watch a small ladybug crawl about. She let it crawl on her index finger before it fluttered off. She laughed a bit, before once again addressing her ice pop. It was slowly melting. There was a small moment of silence, before Rin broke it by asking, "So why aren't you in class?"

Sesshoumaru shrugged, "I don't need to be. Math is a simple subject. It never changes. It does not take a genius to pass that class-notes or otherwise."

Rin blushed, knowing that her Kagome would have taken offense at that and merely scrunched her nose, "I see."

Her opinion of his kept fluctuating.

Could he—?

She stroked her chin…

Hmm…

Maybe...

Sesshoumaru took another bite of the sherbet.

Rin looked at her wrist and abruptly a Hello Kitty watch appeared on her arm. She nodded a bit at it and put her arm down, the watch disappearing since she no longer needed it. Sesshoumaru had to snort.

They must have made some mistake if this child was a 'guardian angel.' He almost feared for the safety of her ward…

Rin suddenly chirped. "Kagome-chan should be done with her second class soon."

The raven haired man turned to her, "You constantly speak of that girl. Is she your 'charge--'or however else you address her?"

Rin nodded, "Yup! She my Kagome-chan. She's so much fun to look after. She's here 'cause she likes to design—she hasn't brought anything to life yet—well that is if you don't count her stuffed animals, but her 2D stuff is amazing!" Sesshoumaru raised a brow and almost regretted bringing up the subject as Rin started ticking off this Kagome's characteristics. "Kagome-chan really likes the beach but she floats like a rock! Oh! She also does that bow and arrow thing with the—" she posed as an archer, flinging some drips of sherbet about. "She's _so_ good. She's really shy sometimes and her friends are kind of," Rin lowered her voice, "shallow." Her voice rose again, "But they're not bad people—I can tell. I remember one time Kagome-chan made them cookies! That's how you know they're good people, 'cause they ate them when they knew Kagome-chan couldn't bake for her life! They got food poisoning afterwards but—"

Sesshoumaru's brow twitched and interrupted her and drawled, not meaning it at all. "She sounds…nice."

'Bland, rather,' he thought with a snort. From what he knew about this 'ward' from this girl—_angel_ rather—he came to the realization that he did not want to meet her.

Rin suddenly clasped her hands together and the sherbet ice pop broke in half and flew off to the grass beside her. She looked ecstatic, heedless of the fact that her Popsicle stick was half gone, "I should introduce to you Kagome-chan!"

Sesshoumaru snorted, "I'll pass. I have no time for underclassmen."

Rin looked crushed. "Oh." She put the Popsicle stick into her mouth regardless off the fact that it was barren.

She chewed on it.

Sesshoumaru sighed, "That isn't edible."

He took the object from Rin's mouth and tossed it into the bushes. He replaced it with his own, "Here."

Rin looked surprised and touched. "Thank you, Sesshoumaru-nii-chan!"

Sesshoumaru rubbed his eyes.

She thought of him as a brother because he fed her? Forget a butterfly…She was like a puppy.

But she was somewhat interesting. And maybe her ward might be too…

As the bell rang, Rin took on a look of excitement in the fact that she would soon see her 'Kagome.'

Sesshoumaru watched her curtsey and gracefully flap her wings so that she rose a few feet above the ground.

He abruptly smirked, "Tell me your name."

Rin looked shocked for a moment then grinned, "My name is Rin!"

Sesshoumaru gave her a mock one handed salute, "Then I'll be seeing you, later…Rin."

It was official.

He was perfect for her Kagome-chan.

As Rin rose higher and higher, towards an open window on the second floor, she giggled. He had every quality that she knew Kagome would like. Plus, he could _see_ her.

He was perfect.

This Sesshoumaru…

_To Be Continued_

-

(Tsuki)

-

-

A.N. We own a lot of Japanese red maples. They're like a touch of fall all year round (except for in the winter) and during the spring they light up like lil' fireworks –insert heart- lol.

Next Time: Part Two: **Magic, Magic, Mayhem**

Please review.

Tell me what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N.** This is Part Two of part one of the Angel of Mine. Thanks for the reviews.

**Dedication:**

This story is dedication to my fellow authoress **TAJE**.

A dedication also goes out to my **grandmother** who passed away recently.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters of Inuyasha.

-

-

**Angel of Mine**

**(Tsuki)**

_Part One: Magic, Magic, Mayhem_

-

-

It was one week exactly after Rin's meeting with Sesshoumaru and though she had only spoken with him twice or so after that, she had come to love him.

Not as anything other than an older sibling (who granted had a very introverted personality, constantly made callous remarks, and was always doing things that made her say he was hell bound) though.

Guardians really could not fall in love.

They could feel emotions only to certain points.

It made their jobs easier when they were not ruled by strong feelings.

And Rin did not mind that. As long as she _could _love her Kagome and her Sesshoumaru-nii-chan in some way she was happy.

It made her feel her loneliness evaporate.

-

-

**(Tsuki)**

-

-

The brown haired guardian had strayed back at the school, wanting to see if she could find her nii-chan.

She knew he could not always be in the arts wing of the school, but she still hoped to see him anyway.

Rin poked her head into the room and a quick glance told her that he was not there. Rin let out a frustrated sigh and extended her wings.

"I'll walk Kagome home, then." She feigned aggravation and stuck her tongue out at the empty room, "Since a certain nii-chan can't devote less time to academics and more time to goofing off with me."

She playfully huffed as she lifted from the ground.

Today she had opted for a male ensemble she had seen in personal Kagome's sketchbook. Her top was a blue striped sleeveless shirt that fell a little past her waist and the bottom was a strange mix of khakis and denim that spirals to her ankles. Kagome had crafted a pair of blue sneakers to go with the attire. It was probably done in thought of her younger brother. 'Souta…I think that's his name.'

It was common knowledge that her parents were divorced. They had once been a happy family of four; her mother had been a devoted housewife, the husband an aspiring designer…

They had split due to irreconcilable differences and the father left to pursue a career halfway across the globe with their son and the mother stayed and worked endless hours… with the daughter.

Rin assumed that was why Kagome never wanted to bring anything to life.

It would only serve to remind her mother that her daughter was following in the footsteps of a man who had broken not only their family, but her heart as well.

Rin looked over her charge with sympathetic eyes.

She suddenly frowned. Something seemed off with her today.

As Kagome walked home after a long day of school, the raven haired girl felt somewhat anxious.

Rin thought back to what could have been bothering her charge and the answer came immediately. Kagome had been accepted into her school's International Baccalaureate Visual Arts program at the end of last year and while the first month they had been satisfied with only skeletons and sketches they now wanted a physical project.

She rubbed her forehead, "I can't…"

Rin looked up at her ward, her brown eyes shining with sympathy, "Poor Kagome-chan. It'll be alright."

She gave the raven haired girl a pat on the hand. "You make the most comfortable clothes I've ever been in! There's no reason why you shouldn't be in this program nee-chan."

Rin suddenly redrew those words.

Her mother did not really know of Kagome's aspirations, she did not even know of Kagome's acceptance into the prestigious arts program. To find out that Kagome had her heart set on her father's vocation would crush her.

As far as she knew Kagome was doing sketches for other designers in the program and was only into drawing.

Kagome stopped walking and watched as the cars passed along the road. She let out a lengthy sigh and walked on again, leaving Rin only able to watch her depressed form.

-

-

**(Tsuki)**

-

-

She saw him again when he decided to skip his math class in favor of graphing a painting. Rin immediately hugged him, "Nii-chan!"

He took on a look of slight annoyance and she retracted her hands, "Sorry, I was just excited to see you! I have something to ask…."

Sesshoumaru let a ghost of a smile grace his lips as he drawled, "What a surprise."

Rin let out a sheepish laugh and pointed her index fingers together as she questioned. "Sesshoumaru... What would you say to a designer who is unwilling to assemble?"

The man looked at her, "Why do you ask?"

"I'm curious, is all, nii-chan…"

"To answer your question, I would say that they were undoubtedly pathetic."

Rin sighed and averted her gaze, "I see."

Sesshoumaru looked at her, "I suppose by that look, your question was not hypothetical."

The brunette rubbed her brows, "Not in the least." Rin sighed, "My ward is in a sensitive position. But to make a long story short, her mother wouldn't consent to Kagome designing, so Kagome's unprepared to make anything but she needs to to stay in the IB program."

Sesshoumaru spared her a glance, "I still stand by my earlier comment."

-

-

**(Tsuki)**

-

-

Once in a while, the lunch staff would decide to serve a special drink, snack, or dessert. Today the special drinks were smoothies.

"Kagome-chan! Guess what," Without waiting for an answer, the girl responded, "It's Smoothie day! I'm getting strawberry kiwi. How about you?" A short haired girl with chocolate brown eyes named Yuka leaned against Kagome's desk with a wistful smile, "I'm trying to slim down for my next performance, so that's all I'll have."

A wavy haired girl in the desk next to Kagome's let a reproving sigh, "That's very unhealthy, Yuka."

Another teen with a golden headband and shoulder length hair nodded, "Ayumi's right. Besides, you're thin enough anyway."

Yuka frowned, "Eri! You and Ayumi always gang up on me! It's so mean! _Kagome,_ take my side!"

Kagome shoved her books into her backpack and stood with a smile, "I'm sorry but I agree with Eri and Ayumi." She winked, "But I do like the sound of strawberry kiwi smoothies, so how about we head to lunch?"

Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi were all in the performance aspect of the arts.

Yuka acted, Ayumi danced, and Eri sang.

Kagome was the only oddball and loved the visual arts. That somewhat distanced the four friends. They had known each other for years however; Kagome always felt that she was different in someway than they were.

Rin was waiting for them in the hall, trying to solve Kagome's problem.

"She has no fabric…no sewing machine….and no will to construct. So how do we solve that?" Rin pulled at her pigtails in frustration, "Ugh! Kagome-chan! You're screwed!"

Kagome turned around with a frown and looked at her friends, "Did you say something?"

The three girls looked at her strangely, "No, why?"

Kagome smiled and waved it off, "Never mind. I must be tired or something."

Rin covered her mouth in surprise. As Kagome resumed walking and chatting with her friends, Rin sighed, "You chose then to hear me? Whenever I'm encouraging you never quite hear that…"

She giggled, "Jeeze."

-

-

**(Tsuki)**

-

-

Rin never quite understood the students' obsession with smoothie day. "If it was ice cream day, then I'd see why," Rin remarked thinking back to the popsicle that Sesshoumaru gave her.

She had never helped herself to smoothies.

She was curious about the idea that people preferred taste over nutrition, but she did not really have any desire to eat.

Rin suddenly ascended into the air and waved good bye to her ward. "I'll be back, K-chan! Don't do anything stupid while I'm gone!"

Now would probably be a good time to check up with her superiors. That had asked to see her and what better time to go than lunch…?

Kagome and Eri exited the lunch line carrying identical red trays with the same food on it. They held tall plastic cups filled with colorful drinks, a salami sandwich, French fries, and a bowl of fruit.

It was lunch where Kagome felt the most connected to her friends.

They had the same taste in foods that she had and they usually ended up with the same order.

To prove that point, Yuka and Ayumi trailed out holding the same order on their trays.

Halfway through lunch and listening to Yuka's description of her upcoming role in the fall drama since it played alongside her crush, Eri accidentally knocked over her fruit cup and spilled the contents onto her tray.

Kagome and Eri grabbed some napkins and dabbed at the tray while the others scrambled for more clean napkins to take care of the mess with. Ayumi frowned, "I should have taken more…"

Eri cursed, "…Kagome could get some napkins?"

Kagome nodded and quickly got out of her seat, "I'll be right back!"

The raven haired girl quickly rushed to the area where lunch was distributed and search for the napkin dispenser. She found it quickly and got as many napkins as she thought they would need.

As she moved to exit the area, she tripped over a fallen water bottle from the center island and fell into someone exiting the lunch line. Her arms flailed as she tried to catch herself. Kagome let out a shriek as her body twisted and she made contact with them.

She heard several gasps as she fell backwards into the person with enough force to knock them both into the floor.

The back of her head contacted with the floor harshly with a thud.

The sound of a splatter seemed to echo in her ears as Kagome lay on the cool tiles, half sprawled on the person she knocked down and half on the ground. Cold droplets of liquid rained down on her.

The room spun crazily before her eyes.

Kagome's eyes fluttered close as she blacked out.

-

-

**(Tsuki)**

-

-

Kagome woke up in the nurse's office with a slight headache. "Ugh… What happened?"

A cool voice with a velvety tone answered her unexpectedly, "You fell and decided to take me down with you."

Kagome sat up quickly, regretting it as her head spun. She teetered between falling off the bed and back onto the pillow. She settled for falling back against the pillow. Slowly she rose again and brought her knees up to place her head between it.

After the room stopped spinning she looked up…Only to become nauseous once again, "Oh God…I _didn't_…!"

Sesshoumaru Taisho...

Her brown eyes met amber timidly and she rubbed her sticky temples, "I am _so_ sorry." Apparently it had rained in the cafeteria.

Unfortunately it was Sesshoumaru's smoothie that caused the shower.

She surveyed the damage.

His raven locks were drenched in a deep blue liquid and his once immaculate white shirt was indigo. His skin was slightly blue.

Sesshoumaru scowled, "Sorry does not quite clean this mess."

Kagome winced and looked at her own ruined uniform already visualizing the hours she would have to spend cleaning her uniform. "I really am sorry though. I didn't even see the water bottle there. I shouldn't have been in such a rush…"

The raven haired man merely arose from the bed. He walked over to a counter that was across from the beds that was covered with various papers, office supplies, and writing utensils.

Kagome cocked her head to the side, "What are you doing?"

He did not even bother turning back to look at her, "Leaving." He wrote a note to the nurse saying he was going home.

He would have preferred speaking to her himself but she went out to lunch after setting the two up in beds.

Kagome blinked owlishly, "You can do that?"

Sesshoumaru shrugged uncaringly, "Who knows? However, it is not my desire to stay in this state."

Kagome pointed her index fingers together, "Then could you possibly take me home?"

Sesshoumaru turned to her with a raised eyebrow and Kagome let out a nervous giggle, "I know I really shouldn't ask for any favors after I tackled you like that in the lunch room but I really need a shower."

He turned back to the note and crumpled it. He tossed it into a near by trash bin.

He took a new leaf of stationary and wrote:

_I am taking the girl home; she is not feeling well enough to continue the day nor was she well enough to wait for your return._

_-Sesshoumaru_

Kagome walked over and looked at what he was writing. Her brow twitched as she drawled, "Oh what a good Samaritan you are!"

Sesshoumaru smirked as he placed the note in a visible position. "Now, follow me."

Kagome did as she was told, not wanting to stay covered in the sticky substance any longer than she had to.

When they reached his car, Kagome gingerly touched the seats, "Are you sure it's alright if I sit down? I don't want to ruin the leather."

Sesshoumaru shrugged and slipped into the seats, "It's my brother's car. And I do not mind you walking."

Kagome groaned and slid into the seat stiffly. "How is he getting home, then?"

Sesshoumaru started the car, "He has friends."

Kagome made an 'o' with her mouth.

It was strange that someone so caustic produced such fragile work. His paintings had a delicate feel that reached out to the viewer and everything appeared so precise and realistic. But it was odd that artist was that …recluse.

She idolized Sesshoumaru's work and the work of his friends. They were not only seniors, but they were the motivation of all the IB Arts students.

Kagome sighed.

And seeing their work made her think she should resign from IB. If she could not commit like someone like Sesshoumaru could, was she really meant for the program?

Tears pricked at her eyes.

Sesshoumaru suddenly looked at her, "Tell me," he began, "What's you're name?"

She jumped, not expecting the question. The raven haired girl turned and smiled, "I'm sorry, I'm Kagome."

Sesshoumaru looked at her with instinctively veiled surprise, "Kagome?" He almost laughed, wondering if a certain 'angel' had a hand in their meeting. She had certainly stressed numerous times how he should meet her.

So apparently he had finally met _Kagome_.

"My name is Sesshoumaru."

"Nice to meet you."

Kagome smiled a bit.

She was actually thankful in a way that she had tripped…_in a way._ She was thankful only because she had met him. If there had been a choice of meeting other than the mortifying moment that happened, she would have chosen it in a heartbeat.

-

-

(Tsuki)

-

-

Rin hurriedly searched for Kagome, "I leave for an hour and I come back to find that my ward sent home early! What happened, Kagome-chan?"

Said girl was sitting at her desk with her sketchbook, sketching dully as she stared into space.

Rin frowned and climbed onto Kagome's desk, the function and convenience of her wings forgotten. Rin gasped as she saw what exactly was on the once blank sheet of paper.

"Sesshoumaru?"

Kagome seemed to jolt back to reality and shut her sketchbook. She ran a hand through her hair, "Ugh…what am I doing?"

Rin pouted playfully, "How unfair! You met him when I was away! And I had nothing to do with it too," she crossed her arms, "Sesshoumaru cheated."

The brunette smiled a bit and laid on Kagome's bed, wishing tomorrow would hurry and come.

She wanted to hear all the details.

-

-

**(Tsuki)**

-

-

Rin found Sesshoumaru on the roof this time. He was using water colors to paint the view the high provided.

He had set an easel against the railing of the roof and was scrutinizing the layout when Rin flew up to his side.

"Nii-chan! I heard you met my Kagome-chan! Isn't she like I said! How'd you meet her? I was so upset that I had to be away during your first meeting! How was it, nii-chan? Did you like her?"

Sesshoumaru spared her a short glance and smirked, "If you must know, she ended up tackling my tray out of my hands, effectively ruining my meal and spilling a smoothie onto my person."

Rin blinked, her smile dying a little and she gave a small laugh before clasping her hands together, "How wonderful…"

Sesshoumaru snorted, "Yes."

Rin covered her eyes with her chubby fingers and sat onto the metal railing, her wings supporting the bulk of her weight, "So I'm guessing you don't like her?" She peeked through her fingers to gauge his reaction.

Sesshoumaru smirked, "Were I to say 'no' would you proclaim that I am going to hell?"

Rin narrowed her eyes, "Mean!"

He chuckled. "So I've been told." He continued to paint, the watery streaks of color slowly building a scene. "I do not dislike her, and I do not like her. I have no real opinion of her."

The brunette nodded, "Well that's good, I guess, seeing as she _did_ spill a smoothie on you. I half expected worse once you mentioned that."

Sesshoumaru paused to rinse his brush, "I know a person who has a small studio where he constructs clothes. Would I be wrong in guessing that it would be acceptable to offer to set up an introduction?"

Rin grinned, "Not in the least! Thank you, nii-chan! You're better than ice cream!"

Sesshoumaru gave her a look, "A compliment, I suppose?"

Rin nodded and he resumed his water color painting.

-

-

**(Tsuki)**

-

-

The second time Sesshoumaru spoke to Kagome was that afternoon when he stopped her on her way out of school.

Rin happily waved at him from behind Kagome's leg. She had felt uncreative that day so she was wearing the uniform along with her ward.

He pulled Kagome aside, "I wish to introduce you to someone."

Kagome blinked, "…Oh?"

Sesshoumaru nodded and gestured for him to follow her, "An acquaintance of mine is interested in your work."

Kagome laughed, "I think he must be mistaking me for someone else. I haven't showcased my IB work to anyone other than the teacher."

Sesshoumaru led her, using a side trail, to the seating area behind the cafeteria. Seated there were four seniors.

Two were male and two were female and the four had chosen a decorated circular table in the beautiful area.

Kagome recognized them easily from the program. She was half certain that she had remembered their first names; however their last names were lost to her.

One was a raven haired man with midnight blue eyes. He had completely discarded his jacket and white button up shirt for a sleeveless royal purple shirt and the school slacks were removed in favor of black jeans. If she remembered correctly, his name was Mirouku. He was exceptional at design and would jokingly craft cosplay pieces which he set up on mannequins in the display room.

They had never spoken before, but she knew a lot about him when it came to his arts record. In fact that was applicable to all of them.

A long haired brunette that was named Sango was athletic and artist at the same time. She was a three sport captain with a love for pastels. Her layering with soft and oil pastels was incredibly enviable. She also ditched her uniform. She had swapped them for gray sweat pants and a green tank top.

The second female was Kikyou, she branched herself within the performance aspects of the arts and the visual. She danced and spent seven years of her life doing ceramics. She was the only one in their group who was actually wearing her uniform. Sesshoumaru would have been grouped in with her for that as he was wearing the pants and the button up shirt. His jacket however, was nowhere to be found.

The last person was Inuyasha, noticeably Sesshoumaru's brother. They had the same raven locks and the same amber eyes. Inuyasha had changed into a red long sleeved shirt and a pair of faded blue jeans. He spent most of his time switching between using charcoal and pencil pieces and oil paints.

Kagome waved gingerly when they all paused in their conversations to look at her.

Sesshoumaru waved his hand listlessly between the five, "This is Kagome. Feel free to introduce yourselves."

Rin sighed, "Try and sound more enthusiastic, nii-chan! You're acting like you're at a funeral."

He soundlessly took a seat in an open space between Sango and Kikyou. As he sat Kikyou waved with a smile, "Hello, I'm Kikyou Taharoki."

Rin followed Sesshoumaru and climbed into his lap, so that she could move to the table. Sesshoumaru gave her a look. He inconspicuously gestured towards her wings and Rin hit herself lightly on the forehead, "I always forget that they're there!"

Sango grinned, "Hey, I'm Sango Aiira. I've been wanting to meet the person who made Sesshoumaru bust his ass like that!" Kagome blushed.

And Sesshoumaru promptly gave Sango a scowl. Rin patted his cheeks, "Turn that frown upside down, nii-chan!"

Sesshoumaru gave her a warning look, knowing that she had already guessed that no matter what she said or did, Sesshoumaru could not give any response without appearing insane.

Inuyasha waved a bit, "Yo! I'm Inuyasha—his brother." He thumbed Sesshoumaru's direction. "I second Sango's comment. I got a good laugh outta that…"

Kagome gasped, "By the way, sorry about the car!"

Inuyasha waved it off, "No worries…Not a trace of anything left so it was cool."

Rin raised her brows, "And you're brothers? It's like your personalities are night and day!"

Sesshoumaru rubbed his brows.

Mirouku blew her a kiss, "Now for my introduction. I am genius… But you can simply call me Mirouku." Sango rolled her eyes slightly amused, "I love your modesty."

Mirouku laughed, "I'm only kidding."

Kagome let out a small giggle, "Hi! It's really nice to meet you all."

Sango gestured for her to take a seat, "These tables are big enough, take a seat."

Kagome scrambled over and sat in between Inuyasha and Mirouku as they both made room for her to slip in.

Mirouku moved to sit on the table top so he could face her. He propped his elbow on his knee and questioned, "Do you have any samples on you."

Kagome slipped her backpack off her shoulders and opened it. She pulled out two black wire bound books. "I always keep these with me. The one on top is more recent, but the second one has more in it."

She passed both to him with flushed cheeks, not used to others seeing her work.

Mirouku skimmed the second book's pages with a scrutinizing look to his eyes. He closed it after a moment and frowned, "And yet you haven't put anything solid together? It's a shame."

Kagome ran a hand through her hair. "I have my reasons."

Kikyou sighed, "Well none of them will be good enough to keep you in IB if you said you were a designer."

Sango leaned onto the table top and took one of the books, "Kikyou's right. I don't see the harm in just going home and making one of these. It'll keep the teachers off your back."

Kagome rubbed her temples. "Even if I wanted to, I don't have the materials nor do I even own a sewing machine."

Inuyasha snorted and drawled, "And you're positive you were sober when you selected design? You are aware that you can't half ass IB."

The brunette angel crossed her arms, "I take back my earlier comment. He's an ass too." Sesshoumaru did not even bother to even give her a look.

Mirouku reached over and patted Inuyasha's head, "Down boy. It's fine."

Kagome made a noise of frustration, "How do you figure? I don't mind sending in a resignation for the program. I rushed into the idea without considering anything."

Mirouku frowned. "Well, _I_ don't mind letting you use my studio. I have supplies that are just going to waste and I wouldn't mind such _beautiful_ company, Kagome-chan." He wagged his brows at her.

Rin looked horrified, "Sesshoumaru! You're friend is indecent!"

Sesshoumaru stifled a snort.

Sango reached over and grabbed his shirt, effectively pulling him towards her, "I swear, Mirouku, you probably hit on girls more now that we're dating!"

Mirouku laughed nervously, "You know it's all in good fun, love." Sango frowned and released him, "Well you need to find a new way to have fun…"

Kagome sighed, "I want to take you up your offer—"

Sesshoumaru interrupted her with a drawl of, "Then by all means do." Rin waited with baited breath for Kagome's response.

Kagome bit her bottom lip and after a moment said, "And you won't mind?"

Mirouku shook his head with a coy smile, "Not if you make me something, I won't."

The raven haired girl smiled, "Then I'll graciously take your offer."

Rin instantly hugged Sesshoumaru tightly. "Thank you nii-chan! You're the best!"

Sesshoumaru let out a sigh from the contact but let a ghost of a smile grace his lips.

The smell of paint and cologne swirled in the autumn air.

-

-

**(Tsuki)**

**A.N.** R&R


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N.** This is Part Three of part one of the Angel of Mine.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters of Inuyasha nor can I take credit for the song by Monica "Angel of Mine." (Which, I wholeheartedly recommend you listen to as you read).

-

-

**Angel of Mine**

**(Tsuki)**

_Part One: Powder Snow_

-

-

"Momma, I'm off to Mirouku-sama's house!" Kagome waited a bit to see if she would get a response. However her mother had already left to work her Saturday noon shift, while she had run up to get her coat.

Kagome hid her face in her bangs.

Rin bit her bottom lip, "Don't make that face, Kagome-chan. You'll see your mother tomorrow morning! She has off then…"

"Yeah…"

Rin smiled, "Good girl! Now turn that frown upside down."

The raven haired girl simply sighed and slipped on her shoes. They were black loafers that Mirouku had embroidered while she had worked on her pieces.

Inuyasha had used metallic fabric paint around the edges and when she saw them she had been awed. Of course she had thanked them with a suffocating hug which Rin found amusing.

The two of them were always doing things to anything they could find. Sesshoumaru even once found one of his gesso brushes covered in a cartoon-ish dog done in red sharpie. He had afterwards splattered paint upon his culprit brother.

She had found out that he and Inuyasha were fraternal twins. Sesshoumaru was older by almost a full minute and both were nothing like each other, except for their looks. Sango and Kikyou had told her that one day while they were helping her.

They would assist her in picking out fabric and thread and make snacks for the six to share, while Kagome worked.

Once outside, she then remembered to check the mail. Her mother rarely remembered to do that, so she made her way to check it.

It was filled with ten letters and a local art store's sale flyer.

She checked the recipient names on the envelopes as she went back into her home. When she saw that one was addressed to her, she stuffed it in her pocket, her thoughts still swirling on other things so much that she missed her father's name in the upper left corner.

Mirouku's house was a designer's dream.

His basement was better than any place she could dream up.

His mother was an accomplished designer herself, with her own boutique in the center of town. The basement was equipped with rolls of variously patterned fabrics of ranging width and thickness. There were nets and denim among others.

Random containers were strewn about the room filled to the brim with scrap materials, zippers, straps, beads of all shapes and sizes, and cardboard traceable patterns.

There was a circular table in the middle of the room with a basket of needles, threads, thumb guards, and pins. It was where Kagome worked.

She would bring a sewing machine onto the surface and work from there.

Mirouku would occasionally instruct her or work on a piece of his own, but usually he was situated at the couch pulled up to the wall of the carpeted room.

He, Inuyasha, and sometimes Sesshoumaru would either watch television or toss ideas around.

The room was not merely devoted to design, though.

It was also filled with what the other four excelled in.

Sango and Inuyasha frequently brought over notepads and their respective mediums and would make occasional though futile attempts to teach Kikyou how to draw. In turn, Kikyou would teach Sango how to dance and jokingly include Inuyasha in on the lessons.

Mirouku had offered to let her put a pottery wheel in the room, saying he could easily replace a segment of carpet with tiles, if she was worried about making a mess. However she declined the offer.

Sesshoumaru would stretch his canvases there and depending on whether or not Mirouku was feeling accommodating enough to bring down an air filter, he and Inuyasha would paint.

Kagome smiled a bit as she shoved her hands into the pockets of her coat for her gloves. She pulled them on.

Even though they were noticeably wealthy people…they still made her feel as if she were welcomed. As if she was like them…

But perhaps she was.

It had long since turned cold since the days of their first meeting, so she was wearing a thick v-neck sweater and a wool skirt she had crafted the week before that fell slightly above her knees. She had also put on a pair of knee socks and a coat that was a bit too big for her. It fell lower than her shirt and was belted in the front.

She had been going there for two months straight and in those two months she had brought to life twenty of her pieces and safely kept her spot in the program safe. Even when one of the five could not offer her any company, she would still plant herself in front of the sewing machine.

Mirouku's house seconded as her own, any day that her mother had left her alone for the night. As she started the twenty minute walk, she felt excited.

Excited at seeing them, excited at how much she progressed…

Rin currently had her arms wrapped around Kagome's neck as she flapped her wings to keep her suspended, "Kagome-chan! You should have worn a scarf! You'll get sick with your neck exposed like that!"

Kagome shivered slightly as if to prove Rin's point. "I should have worn a scarf, huh?"

Rin tapped her lightly on the head, "Yes!"

Suddenly a car pulled along side the two and the window rolled down, "Kagome."

Said person jumped. She turned and was relieved when she recognized the person. Her relief melted away into confusion.

"Sesshoumaru? What are you doing here?"

Rin gasped happily, "Sesshoumaru!" Rin flew over to the car and phased through the door and into the backseat, "What brings you out here?"

Sesshoumaru rubbed his brow as Kagome walked over. He answered both of their questions, "Sango and Kikyou insisted that I drive you, because chances were, you were underdressed for how cold it is."

Kagome blushed and her pink cold flushed cheeks turned a deep red and she opened the door, "I didn't know that I was so predicable. Thanks though."

Sesshoumaru snorted as he put the car into drive and smoothly maneuvered the car towards Mirouku's house.

Rin leaned against Sesshoumaru's seat, "Thank you for giving Kagome-chan a ride nii-chan! She was turning into a popsicle out there! It's 'cause she forgot her scarf."

Sesshoumaru had grown noticeably soft when it came to Rin.

Her exaggerations and her naivety were not as bothersome as he would have claimed at the beginning of the year.

Now he found them slightly amusing.

Slightly…

Kagome shifted into the familiar black leather seat, which she had not sat on since their first meeting.

She turned to look at the raven haired man.

He was an enigma, really.

She had only _really_ spoken to him maybe two dozen times during the two months. And then even half of that had not actually been an actual two sided conversation.

But he was not at all unpleasant. He had a frankness about him that she liked. So she enjoyed his company even when he was not talking.

Rin was about to poke Sesshoumaru to bring his attention to Kagome who was uncomfortably looking as if she wanted to say something. However, he, without taking his eyes off the road, asked, "What is it?"

Kagome jumped, surprised. After a moment she answered, "I'll tell you when we get to Mirouku's house. It involves everyone."

Rin leaned further near Sesshoumaru and finally got to poke him, "Curious nii-chan?" She grinned, knowing exactly what Kagome wanted to say.

It was a few minutes longer before they reached Mirouku's house. As she heard the car shut down and she moved to exit the car, she grinned as glanced at her watch, "Wow, we got here in over the half the time." She closed the car door and leant against to wait for Sesshoumaru to get out of the apple red car.

He had his brother's case of graphite pencil tucked neatly under his arm when he finally came out.

Rin phased through the car door and grinned at him, "You should teach me how to drive, nii-chan! We can bond!"

Sesshoumaru looked her direction with a look that clearly showed what he thought of her exclamation. She pouted, "Surely I'm old enough to drive, niiii-chan!"

Rin suddenly felt a strange light headed feeling and she looked upward. She swayed a bit and furrowed her brows. "I'll be back, nii-chan. I think I need to speak with my supervisor."

He locked the doors. They made a muted noise as they locked and he drawled in a low tone, "Take your time…"

As Sesshoumaru walked towards the path leading to the front door, Kagome made a motion to follow him. However something pulled her back

Kagome squeaked, "What the hell?"

Sesshoumaru turned back around when he noticed that she was not behind him. He rubbed his temples as he took his key ring from his pocket. He easily found his copy of Inuyasha's car key. "Though I'm half tempted to leave you there. How exactly did you manage that?"

Kagome pulled on the edge of her coat that had been caught in the closed door. She gave him a sheepish grin with a shrug, "Sorry…"

Sesshoumaru merely scoffed as he walked back to the car, "'Sorry,' will not get your coat out of there."

Kagome gave it another futile tug with a sighing pout, "Heh, right."

The raven haired man put his hand on her and took her hand off the fabric, "It will rip."

Kagome blushed at the contact and felt her heart speed up as she realized just how close he was to her. He was inches away as he leaned over to unlock the door.

Her face was a vivid red, as he opened the car door and took the edge of coat that had gotten stuck. He smirked up at her as he let the stray edge fall. "You match quite nicely with Inuyasha's car."

The raven haired girl blushed even deeper and covered her face as she smacked him lightly, "For the record though, I don't usually close my clothes is car doors. That was a one time thing!"

Sesshoumaru snorted, "I'm sure that was I to drive you here tomorrow, you would do the same thing…"

Kagome crossed her arms, "Oh, you're on!"

He smirked at her.

Kagome smirked back and took a step forward…

…Only to trip and fall head first into the surprisingly very tone chest that was Sesshoumaru's.

What also surprised was what came next. She was somewhat shocked to hear him let out a low chuckle. It was a husky mix between amusement and a scoff. He drawled, "If only I had something liquid in my hands."

Kagome stuck out her tongue and pushed herself off his chest, "If only I knocked you flat on your ass!"

Sesshoumaru raised a brow; his lips upturned slightly, "How cold."

A scoff came from the petite girl, "You're the one to talk, Sesshoumaru! I would be surprised if your parents were," She thought momentarily for something to finish her sentence with. She settled with, "…snowmen?"

The raven haired man became stiff at the sound of his parents and his face became somewhat guarded. He turned around and began to walk towards the large house, "You said you had something to tell everyone?"

The girl nodded, "Right!"

His sudden withdrawal struck her as odd, but seeing as how he probably—clearly would not talk about it, as he was quite introverted, Kagome decided to feign ignorance to it. Though, she still could make the attempt to lessen the tension.

She grabbed his hand and pulled him toward the house, "Come on! You walk like an old man!"

Kagome grinned when he scowled at her and let her drag him along.

For some reason, seeing him close up like that with her…

It _hurt_.

-

-

**(Tsuki)**

-

-

_When I first saw you I already knew,  
_

"I'm glad you're all here… This would be really embarrassing to repeat." She wrung her raven locks nervously. They were in the basement, seated around the circular table.

_There was something inside of you,_

The five looked at her in silence and Kagome felt her cheek tinge pink.

Something I thought that I would never find,

In two months she had learned so much about everyone seated at the table. More so than she probably knew about even Eri, or Yuka, or Ayumi.

Kagome walked over to the worn purple couch and pulled out five brown paper wrapped presents from underneath. "I just wanted to thank you all for helping me with basically everything. So I made these…"

Kagome put them in a pile on the table and began sliding the packages down. Kikyou got hers first. In black sharpie, her name had been written on it in bold letters.

"Kagome-chan, you didn't have to make us anything…"

"Speak for yourself, Kik! I kinda like mine." Inuyasha grinned as he crumpled the wrapping. His gift was a red throw pillow on which she had hand sewn a dog's face onto and stitched white and pink triangular pieces of cloth for ears.

Kagome opened hers to reveal a red and white leotard with bell sleeves and a red skirt. It was made of a stretchable fabric so if she had gotten the sizes wrong, that factor provided some leeway. She smiled, "You definitely beat Mirouku when it comes to design…"

Mirouku feign injury, "Higurashi-san…I believe you've officially usurped my position."

Sesshoumaru scoffed, "Your only 'position' was that of a pervert. And I do believe you still have that one."

Mirouku grinned coyly, "Of course you would know first hand about my perverted escapades, Sesshoumaru, if you know what I mean."

He wagged his brows and Sesshoumaru cringed.

Sango sighed and shook her head. She ignored her boyfriend in favor of gushing over what she had received. It was a pastel toned pair of slippers and a tote bag Kagome had put together, since Sango was known to carry more than she could.

She giggled, "I love them, Kagome…"

Mirouku had gotten a purple male sized sailor shirt and a four by four plush in the shape of an M. Kagome blushed as he changed into the shirt in front of them.

Kagome squeaked out, "It was more of a keepsake than something to wear Mirouku!"

Sesshoumaru's brow had twitched a bit at the display but his twin had found it worthy of falling onto floor in peals of laughter. "I feel better about graduating now… There's someone who can continue my cosplay motifs."

Sango hit him lightly, "God forbid!"

And for Sesshoumaru she had made him a foot tall smoothie plushie with a felt straw. Most parts had been hand sewn and it was mostly made of felt. Sesshoumaru raised a brow as he looked at it. "You've been quite busy…"

Kagome laughed a bit, "I just work fast."

Once she had made sure everyone had opened theirs, she quieted the thank you's, "I'm the one that needs to be thanking you guys. You let me come here several days a week and I'm more grateful that I get to…"

They knew about her situation with her mother now…

And they gave her nothing but support.

Hardly any of them were close to their parents, so they could relate to her. They were used to being on their own in their households.

Sango was probably the only one who was really close with her father, but he was constantly going on business trips so she was still in the same boat as everyone else.

Alone and yet not alone…

_Angel of mine._

-

**(Tsuki)**

**-**

_She was becoming good at making herself scarce._

_And while that would have been pleasing earlier…_

_Now it merely served to worry him._

_Where did she go when she said she would, 'be right back'?_

-

**(Tsuki)**

-

-

This would be the first time that she was inviting them to her home. It was the dead of winter. Late December.

They were off from school for holiday break, so it was somewhat of Christmas party— only a week before the actual date. Her living room had been decorated and a tree had been set up, under which, presents had been left for her and her mother.

Christmas…

Christmas would find Mirouku and Sango with her relatives in Yokohama, Inuyasha would be at a martial arts tournament in Okinawa for two days before heading off with Kikyou to Niseko for skiing. Sesshoumaru would be in Okinawa as well, but she was not sure where he would be on Christmas. He had not said.

They were all gathered in Kagome's living room. It was simple and cozy with a white loveseat couch and another that situated three people more than comfortably. A recliner had been set by the radiator and a table was in the center of the room. Sesshoumaru was settled into it while the table was covered with snacks, drinks, and sweets that they all had supplied.

Kagome had brought down blankets which were promptly draped over laps as they watched a movie.

It was then that Rin had called for him.

She had appeared on the stairway the loveseat was against, having all the appearance of a woken up child as she rubbed at her eyes and worried the material of her flowing white gown.

He noticed then that she did not have her wings.

"Nii-chan? I need to speak with you."

-

-

**(Tsuki)**

-

-

"_Rin?"_

"_I've been reassigned, nii-chan…"_

_His eyes narrowed slightly as he questioned, "Reassigned?"_

"_She doesn't need me anymore. I can't stay..."_

"_She does not need you? How do you figure?"_

"_I didn't…"_

"_So you're just going to leave, Rin?"_

"_It wasn't my decision, nii-chan! If it was up to me, I'd stay with you and Kagome-chan for as long as I could! I wish I could..!. And I hate that I can't."_

_Rin rubbed at her eyes despite the fact that no tears fell._

_Sesshoumaru let out a sigh and patted her head. "I suppose then, that I will miss you. You have been an occasionally enjoyable alleviation to a tedious senior year."_

_Rin hugged him tightly, "That's nicest thing anyone's ever said to me, nii-chan!"_

_He snorted, but a soft smile graced his face._

_Rin sighed as she nuzzled the fabric of his blue jeans, "But I have no regrets. I trust that you'll take care of my Kagome-chan, nii-chan. Even though by definition she doesn't need me, she does need _someone_." She smiled sadly and hugged the raven haired man once more, "But—you'll see me again! I promise."_

_Sesshoumaru's arms wrapped around her after a moment. "I will keep you to that promise." _

_And suddenly she was gone._

-

-

**(Tsuki)**

-

-

Christmas Eve…

Kagome sighed, 'It's lonely without them here…'

She missed the basement… she missed the drive there…she even missed how her clothes would always get caught in the door….

But she especially missed them. Sango had offered to take her with her and Mirouku but Kagome had declined knowing that they probably needed time together.

She had even reluctantly rejected a ticket to the martial arts tournament that Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru would be in. So they had long since gone in separate ways.

But in a way she felt like she needed to be home. That she needed to take care of things at home for her mother, because she had not really done that in a while. Well, she did the cleaning and dishes and chores almost daily, but it felt like she had not put much heart into it.

Kagome bought flowers and put them in her mother's room, for when she would get back.

The raven haired cooked a meal and placed it in the oven to keep it warm while she cleaned the house as much as she could.

Kagome made her mother's bed and straightened things up.

She did the laundry and everything she normally did on Sundays. She got groceries and stocked up the fridge.

She wanted everything to be perfect and for her mother to just sit down and rest.

Kagome glanced at her watch, "It's almost three o'clock…"

Which meant her mother was almost home.

Kagome moved to sit by the window. She wrapped herself in a blanket and waited with a cup of cocoa.

It had started to flurry outside and Kagome was half tempted to go out there and enjoy the rare snow fall.

But she knew that chances were that she would get sick. Or at least that's what a wisp of a voice was telling her.

A small smile graced her lips for some reason as she sat back and waited.

Her heart sank as ten minutes turned into three o'clock, which slowly turned into three thirty. Three thirty drifted into four o'clock and before she knew it, it was five o'clock and her mother was no where to be seen.

That's when her house phone rang.

An annoyingly high pitched ton filled the house and she jumped. Her blanket fell to her ankles as she raced to the kitchen to answer her phone.

Unfortunately…she ended up wishing that she hadn't.

"_Are you Kagome Higurashi? …Well we have some bad news…"_

-

-

**(Tsuki)**

-

-

Inuyasha sighed, "I can't believe I lost to him! That arrogant basta—"

"I am standing right next to you Inuyasha…." Sesshoumaru scowled.

His brother smirked, "I know. But I definitely should have won that! You were lucky that I was preoccupied." Inuyasha suddenly grinned, "Good, there's Kikyou..." He raised his hand to catch her attention, "Kikyou!"

They had just gotten off their flight from the tournament. Since they had stayed only two days, all they had brought were carryon bags with changes of clothes.

Kikyou smiled, "Let's hurry and get your things, so we get to the resort on time. Our flight is in three hours." She turned to Sesshoumaru and asked, "Are you sure that you don't want to come with us? It would be fun."

Inuyasha nudged him, "Yeah bro, live a little. You have all your essentials pack, if you just throw some clothes in a suitcase you could get in on the fun."

Sesshoumaru rubbed his temples. "I don't particularly feel like leaving one cold place to go another. It seems unnecessary."

Kikyou laughed, "I'll pretend you said yes and will tell them to change Inuyasha's room to a two bed bedroom."

Sesshoumaru scoffed. "I will pretend that you are doing me a favor then…"

Inuyasha slung his arm around his brother, "Feh, you're just pissy because you it's been so long since you've seen Ka—"

"Finish that line and see what will happen. Do not think that I have feelings for her."

Kikyou scoffed, "I'll pretend that you were telling the truth just then."

-

-

**(Tsuki)**

-

-

It was on the drive home that he saw her.

"Stop the car!"

Kikyou slammed down on the brakes in surprise. Several cars honked behind her and then zoomed past her with angry shouts. "Sesshoumaru? What's wrong?"

But he was already out of the car.

Inuyasha made a motion to follow him however his brother was lost in the furious flurries and the crowded sidewalk.

-

**(Tsuki)**

-

He knew what he had seen.

Who else would be wearing a white gown when it was snowing?

It had to be her…Rin…

She suddenly turned around and smiled. "Nii-chan…"

They were in the park. He recognized it instantly despite the light blanket of snow on the ground.

Rin suddenly pointed. She had a translucent appearance and she looked hauntingly eerie. "Please, Sesshoumaru…"

She pointed towards a bench where a blue figure was lying across.

Sesshoumaru furrowed his brows and walked closer to the figure.

"Kagome?" The figure raised their head slightly to reveal a chalky white pallor with light blue tinted lips.

"H-hey, S-sessh-hou-m-maru."

He realized then that she was violently shivering. He hurried draped his heavy coat around her shoulders. He incredulously glared at her, "What possible reason do you have for being here?"

She closed her eyes for a bit. "I-I hu--hurt m-my an-kle on my w-way to the h-hos-pital. M-my mother h-h-had a heart a-attack."

Sesshoumaru's eyes widened minutely and he got his cell phone out. He called Inuyasha, "Tell Kikyou to head back to the park."

He immediately hung up with no regards to the stream of questions that erupted from the other line.

Sesshoumaru bent down and gathered the shivering mass into his arms. Kagome immediately huddled closer to Sesshoumaru. She breathed out, "H-h-how d-did you find m-me?"

"That is not something that you should be concerned with right now."

Kagome closed her eyes. "Thank you, though. Really…"

Perhaps that was the moment that she realized that she was hopelessly in love with him.

-

-

**(Tsuki)**

-

-

"_I'm worried, Sesshoumaru. I want the best for momma, but I doubt we could afford it." _

"_Are you sure it's alright to leave her and head to Hokkaido? I know she said to go but really—I don't want to leave her by herself…! Especially when her mother is like that.."_

"_I'd rest better knowing that you guys were enjoying your holiday rather than worrying over me. Please, go, it's alright! You too, Sesshoumaru…"_

"_Bro, you're staying? I feel a lot better hearing that. I don't want to leave her alone but I don't want her feeling guilty either. So take care of her and call us as soon as anything happens."_

Sesshoumaru eyes came into focus as he walked into Mrs. Higurashi's room. Kagome's mother…

She was a short haired brunette, who looked so weary and worn, unlike his own mother who perhaps looked ten years younger. And yet…this woman still held a kindness that was reflected vividly in her daughter.

Sesshoumaru rubbed his temples and pulled up a seat next to Kagome's chair. As soon as her ankle had been wrapped she had taken up stationary beside her mother. She looked at him, half happy to see him and half surprised. "You should have gone with them, Sesshoumaru."

"I had never intended to anyway."

"It makes me wish that I had never insisted on going to Hokusai. Even with an academic scholarship, tuition must have been a pain to pay."

She looked at him with tear stained eyes, "I'm the worst, aren't I? I love the very thing that my father left her for and I can't even repay an ounce of what I got from her by getting her the best care possible…"

Sesshoumaru looked back at her, his amber eyes piercing through hers, "You are being too hard on yourself, Kagome."

"If she dies—!"

He suddenly sighed, "I contacted my father… He is one of the most prominent doctors in this segment of Japan. He has agreed to take care of your mother."

Kagome launched into his arms. She hugged him tightly, "Thank you!" She smiled gratefully when she released him, but she did not leave his lap and he did not ask her to as she looked at her mother.

When she finally realized where she was, she blushed and scampered back to her seat. Softly she apologized, "Sorry."

Kagome abruptly bit her bottom lip, "But doesn't he want anything in return? I mean I wouldn't feel right if he didn't charge...We could pay in fragments and—."

Sesshoumaru ran a hand through his hair, "He is charging. However he is not asking for money. In exchange for this, I am to follow in his footsteps as the 'elder' brother."

He scowled deeply. "My father greatly disapproved of us going to Hokusai High. However, no matter how much he wanted to force us into his career, he had no real influence over me or Inuyasha. But I suppose he will not pass up this chance."

Kagome knit her brows together and shook her head incredulously, "I won't let you do something you don't want to, Sesshoumaru. It wouldn't be fair to you!"

He rolled his eyes, "If it will help your mother, then it is a minor sacrifice."

Kagome sighed, "But Sesshoumaru!"

He looked at her, "I wish to help you."

Kagome felt a new set of tears prick her eyes, "But why? I know you barely like your classes now… I'd hate it if I saw you miserable!"

He shrugged with a mocking smile, "Then close your eyes."

Kagome sniffed as a smile spread across her face. It was short lived though she pulled at his sleeve, "But why are you doing this for me? You don't have to…"

"And if I say I want to?"

Sesshoumaru snaked an arm around the back of her head and pushed her closer to him. And then he kissed her.

_I look at you, looking at me,_

_Now I know why they say the best things are free..._

-

-

**(Tsuki)**

-

-

May was not only the month of flowers, it was the month of good byes and changes.

She would have to say good bye to Sango, Mirouku, Inuyasha, Kikyou, and her Sesshoumaru.

But she wouldn't be alone, even after the days that those seniors would no longer grace the halls. She had Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi to support her at school.

She had a family at home.

Her father had sent her a letter the year before. She had found it the day before her mother came home in her coat when she had cleaned the house from top to bottom with Sesshoumaru.

He had wanted to reunite the family. Even more so after he heard about the heart attack. Souta needed a mother and he needed a wife. He missed his sister and he wanted his daughter back.

Even if it meant giving up his dreams.

Mrs. Higurashi recovered well from the heart attack with few side affects and Kagome had never seen her look so happy when she heard the news. So she really could not help but welcome both her father and brother back without question. She missed them more than anything.

However, even though that helped with the thought of losing her _them_, it didn't make it completely go away. She spent her days feeling like something was missing, like someone wasn't there.

And the last day she spent with them as seniors she would remember along when every moment they had spent together and cherish it.

Their June graduation.

Mirouku's basement was once again housing their get together after the ceremony.

Red and white balloons—the school's colors were strewn everywhere along with streamers of those before mentioned colors.

The rest of them had decided to join Sesshoumaru at Todai, despite the fact that they wanted nothing to do with any academics.

She and Sesshoumaru had long since become a couple and as she helped Kikyou cut the cake, she couldn't help but wonder if they would stay together even while he was in studying in Tokyo.

And as he looked up and tossed her a smile, she knew that even if she didn't see him again… even if they broke up… even though he never promised that he would be back, she'd always have these memories…

And no regrets.

Because even though things were not perfect and were undeniably uncertain…

She had time to smooth everything over and make it as perfect as she wanted.

And chances were, people would be there along the way to help her.

-

—**Prologue—****  
**

**-**

_How you changed my world, you'll never know,  
I'm different now, you helped me grow,_

"_Dear Ms. Kagome Higurashi… First off: Congratulations._" Kagome skimmed the letter with a feeling of accomplishment swelling in her chest.

_  
You came into my life sent from above,  
When I lost all hope you showed me love, _

It was a letter from the store she had been selling through.

Her clothes had sold out and they were advising her to open up her own shop. People like her clothing.

She giggled as she twirled a bit and hugged the letter to her chest. But something was mussing…

_I'm checking for you boy you're right on time,  
Angel of mine_

She suddenly felt someone wrapped their muscular arm around her waist and lean their head onto her shoulder as they read her letter, "I still don't understand why you didn't take my last name…"

There it was.

Kagome laughed, "It looks better on my clothes."

But of course, Sesshoumaru was not her only 'angel' in life. There came a light cooing from beneath both of them.

Kagome grinned and looked up at Sesshoumaru, "This girl just can't stay put can she? Now, how's my baby girl doing?"

Rin smiled and giggled.

Kagome smiled at her and brought her closer to Sesshoumaru, "Now say hi to daddy, Rin-chan!"

Sesshoumaru brought his hand up and Rin instantly took hold of his index finger.

Perhaps this had been her reassignment…

She looked exactly like Rin did, and would even make it known that she preferred her hair in a lopsided ponytail rather than anything else Kagome would do with her short bob of brown hair.

Rin laughingly shook his finger, "Pop—sicle!" Kagome gasped, "Oh wow, Sesshoumaru! Rin's first word!"

And Sesshoumaru chuckled.

They were one in the same.

-

-

**(Tsuki)**

**A.N.** End of Part One!!

Please review!


	4. V2 Chapter 1

The sky was like an ominous and forboding curtain of grays and purples as sheets of rain fell unrelentingly upon anything within its path

A.N. So every fickle me decided to totally change things up a little. I'm making this into three stories rather than two. Which totally works out better! Trust me, it just does. This one will not be a continuation of the last section but it will share the same theme overall … only there won't be mini guardian angel Rin. This is actually an idea that I handwrote briefly about in one of my notebooks almost half a decade ago when I first started writing. And with a few alterations it was perfect for this trilogy.

Disclaimer: I do own this plot, but I do not own Inuyasha.

**Angel of Mine**

**(Tsuki)**

_Part Two: Inconceivable_

The sky was like an ominous and foreboding opaque curtain of grays and purples as sheets of rain fell unrelentingly upon anything within its path. A light mist covered the ground a few inches about the exposed surfaces and a light hiss accompanied the torrents of rain as they hit the ground.

April showers.

A raven haired girl ran out of the Higurashi household, a grim expression on her face. She was about eighteen years old, average height, with brown eyes that were currently scanning the grounds for her mother's car.

Kagome grumbled as she rushed to vehicle. She descended the Shrine steps until she reached the sidewalk. Her only protection from the rain was a transparent parka she had thrown over her wool sweater and black jeans. "This better bring some really nice flowers…."

It had been raining off and on for two weeks.

That would not have been a problem if it weren't for the fact that the weather had yet to warm up. Spring had yet to truly grace the city, and with the rain, the usually consistent sixty degree weather dropped ten degrees.

Kagome shivered as she slipped into her mother's car and started it up. The roaring sound of the heater starting up sent a feeling of relief down her spine.

She stared with frustration up at the dreary looking sky. 'This weather is just so unlucky this year,' she thought with a frown.

Last week, her jii-chan had thrown out his back, ironically, trying to put down tarp over Mrs. Higurashi's garden for a plant had sprouted up which the older man had profusely claimed would bring the grower immense luck.

When an hour had passed and he had not returned, Kagome and her mother had gone to search for him.

They found him unconscious in the drafty well house where he had painstakingly gone to take hasty cover after straining his back. It had been closer than the house, but unfortunately, it had also been far colder.

The doctors said his back would be fine if he stayed in bed, but he had caught a terrible cold as well, which was a bit more serious.

That was the reason she was actually out here. She had to get Jii-chan more medicine. What he currently had would last only until the next dose, which was in a few minutes.

Kagome made a K-turn in the street and carefully drove off in the direction of town. It was a little past noon on a Saturday and even though the weather was terrible—the roads were still packed.

Traffic crawled. She rolled her eyes in annoyance as the bleating sounds of people's horns sounded. Kagome sighed, "That is not helping at all."

She switched on her radio to drown out the obnoxious noises. However the light hearted beat and catchy tunes did nothing to ease her exasperation.

However, her irritation was short lived. Within the next five minutes traffic cleared up enough for her to park her car in front of the small pharmacy that had seen her family through flu epidemics, colds, headaches… everything. Whatever the illness, the store had the cure.

Kagome made her purchase quickly and chatted for a few moments with the cashier, then left. She wanted to get home as soon as possible, and have a nice warm bowl of soup. Even with a parka, the rain had her chilled to the bone. She shivered a bit to prove that point.

Kagome half ran, half walked to her car and once again slipped into the driver seat. She checked all her mirrors to make sure there were no cars in her lane.

That done, she maneuvered out of her parallel parked position. She had almost straightened out when a car came barreling down the street. Kagome honked her horn and furiously turned her wheel left to make room for it. "What is that guy doing?!"

The car moved closer to the yellow division line and crossed it to pass her. Kagome had just moved back onto the road when the speeding car did something incredibly stupid.

It continued to stay in the wrong lane.

A car in the opposite lane swerved onto Kagome's side, effectively hitting her nearly straight on. Both cars slipped on the wet ground, unable to get traction. Kagome's car was sandwiched between the car that had hit her and a car parked along the sidewalk.

The sound of screaming and groaning metal, along with the cries of onlookers melted with the spring rain.

-

-

**(Tsuki)**

-

-

There was a cloud of nausea that hung over her as she drifted in and out of unconsciousness. A garbled murmur left her throat.

Kagome opened her eyes only to intake a breath at the sharp pulses of pain that penetrated through the slight haze that she was in. Kagome writhed slightly from the ache.

It was then, as if some plug had been removed from her ears, that she could suddenly could hear everything and anything within the room. Gradually all the noises became distinguishable, but not before they added to her throbbing headache and her confusion.

Kagome's eyes fluttered open uncertainly as the disorientation left her and realization dawned. She was not some where familiar.

She faintly registered the sound of the monitor next to her bed speeding up as she suddenly felt a wave of fright enter her.

'Where exactly am I?' She thought slowly, but subconsciously, she already knew the answer to that.

A hospital. The sterile feel and the permeating scent of rubbing alcohol and death could confirm that.

But just how long had she been there?

It was then that a nurse quickly rushed into the room muttering with relief what sounded like, "She's finally awake."

She lost no time in moving to Kagome's side and pushing her gently down against the mattress, "Try not to move, okay?"

Kagome registered what the nurse said and took in her appearance, "Mm…" Kagome had wanted to say something—to ask a question. But she couldn't remember what it was. All she could do was stare at the young woman in dazed wonder.

The nurse was a brunette a few years older than her, with cinnamon brown eyes that traced Kagome's form worriedly.

Within a quick glance at Kagome's chart she reached into the pouch of her pink scrubs and removed a fresh needle and a thin bottle of pale yellow liquid.

Kagome's eyes widened and she shook her head against the pillow. She weakly voiced her protests, "I hate needles."

The nurse gently stroked Kagome's hair, "It's a pain killer. You must be in agony. Your legs—"

The raven haired girl went eerily still. The nurse paused. "Is something wrong?"

Kagome muttered somewhat hysterically. "…I can't feel my legs."

The monitor began to beep furiously. She murmured that a few more times. Kagome's overwrought form barely noticed when the nurse brought out a bottle of clear liquid and quickly and at the same time carefully filled the needle with the fluid.

The nurse tore open a small package that held swatch of alcohol covered gauze and rubbed it against her arm.

Kagome also did not take any note when the needle was plunged into her arm.

Sango removed the syringe with a sigh and patiently waited for the beeping to cease it's frantic pace. And when it did, Kagome slipped into a deep slumber.

She awoke a few hours later.

The same nurse from before was in her room. Kagome sat up regardless of warnings not to. Sango placed a calming hand on her shoulder, "It's probably best if you don't move too much, Miss Higurashi."

Kagome shook her head, disregarding the advice. She threw off her blankets, which the nurse swiftly caught.

She had been changed into a blue medical gown. It draped loosely over her form and ended at her thighs.

A crinkle in her forehead was the only visible sign that she was upset. Her legs were covered in bandages and various braces. The few area that she could really see were bruised and had turned a dark sickening purple.

Kagome closed her eyes for a second, her brows furrowed closely together. After a moment her knees moved a bit. Kagome winced and could hear her monitor gain pace. She laughed a bit, "I hate that thing."

She turned to the nurse a giggle still erupting from her throat, "So is that it? Do I just never get to walk again? So am I just confined to a wheelchair for the rest of my life?"

The nurse covered her with the blanket, "We have a great physical therapist on grounds—"

Kagome laughter died and she stared hard at the nurse, "That doesn't answer my question."

The nurse gave a small shrug and covered the girl again, "It depends on how badly you want to recover."

"I see…" Kagome looked at her as she laid back into the mattress, "What's your name?"

The nurse picked up her chart again, "Sango Tsuurysa."

Kagome looked around. She suddenly noticed how dim it was in the room and how quiet everything was, well once one ignored all the beeping. "Do you know where my family is?"

Sango replaced the chart. "We just sent them home. You've been here for over a week. They were at your side consistently until you became responsive. Then we had to constrict their visits to visiting hour times only."

A moment of silence commenced as Kagome stared into her folded hands that were lying listlessly in her lap. She could see several bruises, and included the strip of gauze that covered her IV, there were five different forms of bandaging between both of her arms. She looked up at Sango after a moment.

"Can I call home?"

Sango smiled, "Of course."

"Thank you."

Sango connected a tray to the bedside and placed the phone onto it. Kagome slowly dialed her house number as Sango left to give her privacy.

Her mother picked up almost instantly and greeted anxiously, _"Hello?"_

Kagome smiled at the sound of her mother's voice and a sob entered her throat. "Hi, momma…"

Her mother was silent for a moment and she heard a small sniffle, _"I'm glad to finally hear your voice! Everyone has been so worried about you!"_

"It's good to hear you too, mom." They conversed for a few minutes before Kagome asked, "Is jii-chan alright? Did his cold get better?" She had suddenly realized that she had never delivered the medicine, so she was a tad worried.

Her mother laughed a bit and grumbled. _"Yes. He's almost completely well and his back has been fine for a few days now. I made him get rid of that plant as soon as he was able to. That plant sure gave luck, but none of it was good!"_

Kagome giggled. "I bet he didn't take it well."

"_Actually, he was in quite the rush to do so. He said he may have had it confused with the Aitsume herb, which apparently looked similar but is quite poisonous. Its name, according to him, is to be taken quite literally. He's actually been exercising the house of evil spirits for since yesterday. So he'll have to talk to you when we visit tomorrow."_

They spoke for a few minutes more before Kagome asked, "So how are you and Souta? I hope you guys are alright."

"_We're fine. But we're more worried about how you're doing. We miss you, sweetie." _There was a sudden exclamation from the older woman,_ "Souta's actually here. He just came in. I'll put him on_."

"Okay," came her soft response as her smile widened a bit, especially when she heard the husky tones of her fifteen year old brother.

"_Hey sis_!" He sounded relived, when she responded with, "How's my munchkin doing?"

"_Better than you apparently, I never thought your looks could decline any further."_ Kagome rolled her eyes, despite the fact that he couldn't see her, "You little punk! I so owe you a beating when I get discharged."

Souta laughed, "_Please! Your threats lost merit when I grew taller than you, sis."_

Kagome snorted, "Taller than me? Souta, I still have a few inches over you!"

Her brother's banter quieted and he lost his pompous façade, "_But really, Kagome… how are you doing? I have to admit, I was a little scared seeing you like that. I didn't think you'd ever wake up."_ He gave a nervous, laugh.

Kagome smiled softly, "To be honest, the upper half of me is fine…I have a few minor cuts here and there and a headache, but compared to the rest of my body, that's trivial. I can barely move my legs." Her voice ended in a weak, despairing whisper.

"_They told us something along the line of that. The person who hit you though, is the brother of the physical therapist. So I guess that was kind of lucky."_

Kagome suddenly felt angry, "But it wasn't his fault, anyway. What about that crazy guy who caused the accident in the first place?"

Souta gently told her to calm down, "_He's been arrested. Mom's been following the case like a hound, so she'll probably know more about it, if you want more details. But don't worry too much about it, sis, because he's behind bars."_

Kagome sighed, "Yeah."

She heard her brother let out a yawn and she looked around. The curtains of the two windows in her room had both been drawn shut so she was at a loss as to what time it was. "Is it late now? You sound tired."

"Yeah, it's actually pretty late now so I'm a bit beat. I'm probably going to call it a day in a few. You get some sleep too okay? I know you've been sleeping all week, but it never hurts to get a few more hours in."

Kagome laughed, "I guess. Well good night. I-I love you…Tell mom and jii-chan the same, okay?"

"Alright… 'night sis. I love you too."

And as she hung up, she felt a lot better. She couldn't wait to see them tomorrow.

Abruptly, her thoughts were interrupted by a sharp knock on her door.

Thinking it was Sango, Kagome responded, "I'm done with the phone, you can come back in."

However, the door swung open to reveal a man in his mid to late twenties. He strolled up to her chart, his white coat fluttering slightly with the motion. The open garment gave her a view of his gray button up polo and black slacks.

The man had long silver hair that was tied back in a pony tail at the base of his neck. His amber eyes quickly scanned the information there he did not bother to look up from the forms there as he stoically introduced himself.

"My name is Dr. Taisho. I am the physical therapist." He briskly introduced himself as he rescanned her chart. With a rehearsed tone, he added. "Don't confuse my occupational title with that of a miracle worker. I do only what you are capable of and nothing more."

Kagome frowned at his cool tones. "Don't worry. I'm not expecting any miracles. I'm not expecting to be invalid for the rest of my life, either."

Dr. Taisho looked at her for the first time since he had stepped foot into the room and smirked. He replaced her chart in its previous position. He then moved her blanket to look over her legs.

Kagome was slightly relieved when she faintly felt the cool touch of his fingers as they brushed against her leg. That she could still feel _something_ was a blessing.

He straightened back up and made the motion to leave. When he reached the door, however, he paused as if to say something, but after a second he resumed his exit as if the moment had never occurred.

With a sudden burst of childishness, Kagome stuck out her tongue. "Jerk."

Her actions were lost on the person they were meant for though, and merely fell upon the door the doctor had closed behind him.

-

-

**(Tsuki)**

-

-

Before starting her first therapy session, Kagome spent the afternoon with her family. And it made her feel as if she were home…

Well for the most part.

Her jii-chan spent the first ten minutes planting sutras wherever he could without Mrs. Higurashi noticing.

Her mother teetered every few moments between hugging her daughter as if there was no tomorrow and shying away from the IVs out of fear of upsetting something while her brother kept her laughing.

The visit, though, helped completely to relax her for the first session with the physical therapist.

Until she would be able to leave her bed on her own, she had to have her sessions in the room. Sango, apparently her personal nurse would come in to prep her each time and she was glad for that. It was hard not to grow fond of the nurse.

She had an easy going nature and kept up a constant stream of interesting conversation going.

Kagome suddenly perused the brunette. "Don't take this the wrong way, but, why did you decide to become a nurse? You don't seem like you—" Kagome tried to think of a way to finish that sentence that would not rub the girl the wrong way.

Sango giggled, "Fit here?" Kagome blushed and nodded a bit, "Don't worry, I think so too." She sat on the edge of Kagome's bed, "My father's a doctor here, though. Since I never seem to get a chance to see him unless I'm here, I decided to get paid for it while I finish getting my certifications for what I really want to do."

"Do you mind me asking what that is?"

Sango winked, "If Dr. Taisho doesn't get too pissy at you during this session, I'll gladly tell you. But I will warn you that that is a bit harder than it sounds."

Kagome furrowed her brows wearily, "So I'm guessing then he is always as ill-tempered as his first impression insinuates."

"Ill-tempered? I thought I had been quite cordial." Sango and Kagome simultaneously felt the blood drain from their faces and Dr. Taisho's drawl seeped into the room from the open doorway. He was currently pocketing a beeper.

Sango cursed under her breath, "I thought I closed that!"

Dr. Taisho looked at the brunette, "Pissy? Really?"

Sango grinned, "Sesshoumaru-san! You know I was just kidding, right? "

Sesshoumaru gave her a cool smile. "Of course. And shall I return the favor?"

Sango bit her lower lip, "If I say no, I'm pretty sure you still will." She scrunched her nose and mouthed to Kagome, "Ugh."

Sesshoumaru wrote something on a chart he had in the inner pocket of his coat. He looked up at her, seemingly blasé, "I've decided to go ahead and page for a surgical consult before we begin. I'm sure you must be ecstatic."

Kagome furrowed her brows in confusion as the color rose on Sango's cheeks and her eyes narrowed, "You didn't!"

Not even a second after she uttered that, a raven haired man peeked into the room, "Someone call for a surgical consult?"

Dr. Taisho smirked, "I need confirmation that her stitches will not open if we begin any therapy."

Sango rolled her eyes again as Mirouku frowned. The man was probably thinking the same thing she was about to ask. "You need that confirmed?" She inquired incredulously with an annoyed sigh.

Suddenly he saw Sango and he grinned, "Ah… Sango-chan! Is this your patient too? What a coincidence!"

Kagome stifled a giggle and Sango glared at her playfully before she turned to address Mirouku. She feigned a sweet smile, "Mirouku-san. What a pleasure seeing you again." And although her tone failed to show any enjoyment what so ever, Mirouku's expression looked as if she had confessed an undying love for him.

Sesshoumaru cleared his throat, "The consult?" She had to wonder why the doctor was even bothering. By now even Kagome could effortlessly determine that Dr. Taisho was confident that her stitches were in no jeopardy whatsoever. Mirouku gently turned her legs over and prodded the area. Kagome winced a bit and he murmured an apology.

He stopped his inspection a second later, "I did this operation myself, so I can actually guarantee everything will be fine, if there isn't much strain applied to them. That is of course a diagnosis just for the stitches." He suddenly paused, "I might actually suggest another day of rest for her. She looks a little exhausted."

Mirouku was suddenly all business as he took in Kagome's current state. He ran a hand through his hair waiting for Sesshoumaru's response.

Dr. Taisho nodded sharply, "Her first day of therapy was scheduled for today. There was nothing I could do about that, but have inconsequential exercises set up, but I was considering waiting even more than a day. Half a week perhaps." He retrieved Kagome's chart once again and took a form from it. He began writing on it.

Mirouku nodded as he looked at her, "I know what you mean… I definitely agree."

Sango squeezed Kagome's hand then, sensing that she was getting a little upset by this sudden change.

Kagome sat up a bit more, "I'd rather not wait to start therapy. If someone scheduled today in the first place—then clearly they thought I was up to it!"

Sango pushed Kagome back down slightly, "Kagome-chan that date is very tentative. If patients opt for therapy, then a standard set amount of days after each type of surgery is waited out, then we contact Dr. Taisho. Since the number is generic, it's open to alterations."

Mirouku nodded, "Sango's right, so don't worry about it. You'll start therapy, but I don't recommend you starting today. Okay?"

Kagome pushed the button on the bed remote so that the bed was no longer reclining. She turned head so that she was not looking at anyone.

So did this mean she was behind recovery schedule?

She shuddered a bit. Mirouku moved so that he was in front of her and he crouched down slightly. He held his hands in front of her. "Although they may not look like it, these hands are phenomenal, miraculous even…I'm so fantastic a surgeon that I personally can promise—"

Sango pulled Mirouku by the ear and led him to the door, "You idiot! This is why you have the highest number of malpractice suits in your damn department! How many times do I have to warn you not to make promises! Of any stature! Ever!" With that she closed it with a slam.

Sesshoumaru seemed to just be finishing up what he had been writing and he slipped the form back into the folder that held Kagome's information.

This time he did not return her chart to its holding place, he turned to leave with it. But before he left he responded, "There is no known amount of days to your recovery. No matter when we start, it does not mean you will walk quicker nor will it delay your recovery, so please refrain from sulking like a child. Your morose attitude is more irritating than sympathy inspiring."

Kagome struggled to sit up. She glared at him. The monitor's beeping increased notably, "Don't you dare tell to stop sulking! I doubt you could possibly know how I feel! God! You just piss me off acting so condescending! Just leave at while you're at it, take your damn snide comments with you!"

Dr. Taisho merely snorted, "Snide? Hardly. I merely spoke the truth. Now calm yourself down. You truly are acting like an infant." She thrashed her arms wildly against the bedding, ignoring the pulling tug at her IV. "Go! Just get the fuck out!"

Sango rushed back into the room holding a prepped needle in her hand. She warily looked at Sesshoumaru and murmured, "Sesshoumaru…I think you've said enough for today."

She walked over to Kagome and firmly grabbed her arms. The raven haired girl, who was still screaming angry comments as the exiting doctor, resisted the nurse's hold, "Don't touch me with that needle!"

Sango's grasp was much stronger than Kagome's could oppose in her current state and soon the needle was struck firmly into the girl's arm. Kagome winced and Sango stroked her hair soothingly, "I just gave you a mild sedative…I know you're upset, but try and calm down okay?"

Kagome's eyelids drooped a bit and Sango began resetting her IV.

Sango shook her head, "That's another guy whose lawsuit rate is off the charts. Jesus…"

-

-

**(Tsuki)**

-

-

After a meal Sango suggested that Kagome spent the evening in the outside. The nurse was hoping the fresh air would do her some good. Sango called for a wheelchair for her and personally wheeled Kagome out into the vast garden.

As Sango was transporting her Kagome sighed.

"I'm sorry about earlier… I took it too far. I've just felt so frustrated and annoyed at everything. I feel like it's just so…_unfair_. I just keep thinking that over and over…"

Although this was the first time Kagome had been out of her room, she could not help but ignore the passing scenery.

Looking around only made her _truly_ realize that this was all real.

Sango laughed gently—not the same mocking laughter that belonged to Dr. Taisho…but rather it was an empathetic sound, "Don't apologize to me… It's understandable. I mean, it's hard not to feel bitter. But a lot of recovering is mental—it's not just physical. Although I won't say something idiotic like 'stay positive' or make any promises to when you'll recover…"

She reached over to press the button of the elevator. "I will say this though…Dr. Taisho knows his stuff, Mirouku may come off as an idiot, but he's one of our top ranking surgeons so he's on his game too. Everyone here is going to do their best, so you need to be at your best too. Try not to let yourself brood over this. No, it's not fair…it never is, but don't keep that to yourself. You'll feel better if you get what's on your mind out in the open, and that way you can concentrate on your therapy."

Kagome did not respond and she felt Sango was not waiting for one. So she just closed her eyes and really thought about what the other woman had said.

She only opened her eyes when Sango announced that they had reached the gardens. Kagome nodded slightly and murmured, "Thank you…"

Sango smiled softly and rubbed her arm, not knowing what else to say. "Do you want to be alone?"

Kagome nodded a bit, "Yeah… I kind of just want to think right now."

Sango gave her a nod, "I'll be back to check on you in an hour."

The raven haired girl suddenly noticed something tucked under the nurse's arm. Sango removed it and placed it on Kagome's lap, "Incase you get cold. It's a nice evening, but like I said…just in case."

Kagome looked at the wool blanket in her lap before looking up at Sango. She gave her a smile. "Thanks."

"..Kagome," she began uncertainly. When Kagome looked at her quizzically, Sango shook her head quickly and murmured softly, "Never mind. I'll take my leave now…"

After Sango left, Kagome turned her attention to the garden. It _was_ a nice evening. Such a stark contrast to the biting cold of the afternoon that seemed as if it were just moments before.

It was twilight in the garden and yet she could not feel herself being moved as the red tinted rays of light bathed the leaves of the fiery red Japanese maple saplings that were plants across the perimeter in between large plum and oak trees.

In the center there were different patches of flowers. From chrysanthemums to tulips, they littered the area amply. Kagome recognized larkspur and daffodils and several other varieties, which were growing on the path that had been created through the maze of flowers. Because this was mostly an in-house hospital, the grounds were vast enough that the garden did not feel crowded and the landscaping had been tastefully done so that it felt like a natural and relaxed setting.

There were several benches in the garden and a large fountain was somewhat visible in the center. It's view was blocked partially by a vast weeping willow that draped itself over a portion of it.

Kagome stayed where she was, next to a large crepe myrtle. Although she wanted to go over to the fountain and sit beneath the weeping willow, she did not want to admit to herself that she couldn't get there with out help.

Her left arm lay simply in her lap, feeling a bit stiff from the IV drip. Sango had hooked the pouch of medicinal liquid onto her wheelchair for the trip. But even if the limb was as functional as her right arm, she felt too drained to have any strength to push herself in the wheel chair a distance that far.

Kagome closed her eyes as she felt them fill with tears.

The blanket of illusion had been removed and the situation no longer felt surreal. It was starkly real now.

She suddenly felt something get placed behind her ear.

The raven haired girl stiffened and her eyes widened. Her brows knit together as she came face to face with a young girl about ten years old.

She smiled sheepishly. "You're Kagome, right?"

Kagome's hand moved to her ear and she removed what had been placed there to examine it. It was a Japanese iris. Kagome nodded slowly, slightly perplexed.

The young girl had lengthy raven hair that cascaded mid-back in thick unruly waves. She had gathered her hair partially off to the side with an orange elastic. She was dressed in a light tangerine colored dress and she had a cotton cream colored half sweater, that was left unbuttoned, over it.

She smiled warmly, "Hi Kagome-san!" She blushed, "I've been waiting to meet you for awhile now…"

Kagome tilted her head to the side a bit, "Awhile? What do you mean?"

Her blush increased and she idly twirled a daffodil in her small hands. "I saw you the day you came, while I was with my uncle…and I've wanted to meet you ever since then." Her eyes suddenly widened and she tapped her forehead lightly with the palm of her hand, "How rude of me!" She thrust her arm forward and extended a small pudgy hand, "I'm Rin by the way."

Kagome let a small smile cross her features, "Rin…Well, it's nice to meet you. Thank you for the flower. I love irises…"

The other raven haired girl grinned brightly, obviously looking pleased. "I'm so glad!" Rin abruptly lowered her voice and she slipped the daffodil into her sweater, "You seemed so lonely by yourself so I hope you don't mind the company…"

Kagome strained to get a better look at the girl below her. She was probably around ten or so years old. 'Lonely?' Her eyes glistened with tears again, "Yeah I sort of was. I'd don't mind you being here at all, Rin-chan."

Rin placed a hand on Kagome's and gently pulled it, "Are you crying nee-chan? Was it something I said?"

She didn't bother to stop her tears as they slid down her cheeks, "N-no…"

Rin stood and embraced her. Kagome suddenly questioned, "Why was it that you wanted to meet me?"

Rin hugged her tighter, "Because whenever I saw nee-chan, she looked just as lonely as Rin…"

-

-

**(Tsuki)**

-

-

Okay so that concludes the first chapter of Angel of Mine v2!! I was very excited to get this out. I couldn't think of a way to end it for the longest time. I can't remember though, how many chapters I wanted this to be though. I think I'm going with a three, three, three kind of thing. Three stories, three chapters, three main characters.

It's carries a bit more structure that way. Well then, enjoy the rest of your summer!

R&**R**


	5. V2 Chapter 2

A.N. I'll keep this note short and just thank you all for reviewing!

Disclaimer: I do own this plot, but I do not own Inuyasha.

-

-

**Angel of Mine**

**(Tsuki)**

_Part Two: Life Lessons_

-

-

**(Tsuki)**

She did not see Sesshoumaru for the half a week that he had said to wait and she was glad for that. She did however see Rin every evening from that initial meeting.

And it was not long before the hospitals gardens had become her own sanctuary. She escaped there and listened to Rin tell stories about the hospital, the nurses, and even the flowers she seemed to know so much about.

"_I want to be a florist when I grow up! That way I can make people as happy as I am when I see flowers."_

Kagome had smiled then and replied, "When you do, I want to be your first customer."

Basically all their evenings were spent like that. Making necklaces out of daisies or braiding wreaths from azalea, ferns branches, and roses that they spent prior time removing thorns from.

It was nice just sitting there talking to someone and at times it felt as if she were not even talking to a child, but to someone her own age.

Rin had a mature way of presenting herself.

She had her childish moments of course, but they were few and far in between.

However, they never really talked about why either was there, Kagome's accident…serious things. They merely spoke about trivial matters.

The weather had warmed up for the moment so Sango let the evening visits to the gardens persist. But admittedly, the brunette had been a bit taken aback the first time when she saw Kagome with a lap full of different flowers. The fact that Kagome seemed content, though, kept her from really asking any questions.

Soon, it came time to start therapy…

Dr. Taisho came into her room looking than less than pleased at the prospect of having to be in contact with her for the three hour session.

He rubbed his brows and took another look at her legs. Once he was finished he addressed her, "How much movement can you manage in your lower extremities?"

Kagome rolled her eyes, "You're pretty much looking at it."

The doctor frowned, but did not say anything. He took a gently hold of her heel and slid his hand beneath her knee. "Slowly bring your heel towards your thigh."

The raven haired girl struggled to comply, but a sharp pain in her thigh ripped through her and winced, "I-I can't."

Dr. Taisho looked at her in what was could only have been thinly veiled disdain. He scoffed at her. "You had been in such a rush to start your therapy and yet this is your conviction?"

Kagome's cheeks flamed up and her hand scrambled for the bed remote, "I'm trying…" She decreased the recline of the bed so that she was sitting up.

Dr. Taisho removed his hands from her leg, "I'm sure…" He moved to her chart and Kagome felt a twinge of anger swell in her chest as she saw him write something down on it.

"What are you writing?" Her voice sounded a bit jagged and worn.

He glanced up at her for a moment and in his mockingly velvet voice remarked, "This?" He scoffed, "I am simply recording your incompetency."

Kagome felt her cheeks flame up and she turned her head away from him. "I'm mildly curious as to what possibly compelled you to take this job? You need to deal completely with people yet you're attitude…?" She let that sentence hang as she narrowed her eyes.

He raised a brow and prompted, "My attitude?"

"It's horrendous." She continued in a soft, perplexed tone, "You're completely awful with people."

Sesshoumaru put her chart down on her bed. He smirked, "Am I?"

Kagome turned her head so that she was once again facing him. She was truly growing to hate this man. She felt tears well up in her eyes, "Stop mocking me. Why are you so—?"

Sesshoumaru smirk took on a scornful tint and Kagome frowned, "Never mind. I doubt I'd want to hear what you have to say." She rubbed at her eyes feeling annoyed at herself for crying in front of him, "I wish to be alone now."

"If you want encouragement, then perhaps you should consider a transfer of hospitals."

Kagome put her hands down into her lap, "I don't need encouragement. I don't need you exaggerating my progress, either." She paused, "But I do just need you to recognize that this isn't easy for me."

She gestured towards her legs and felt her eyes moisten again, "I need you to try and understand how I'm feeling right now."

Sesshoumaru made his way towards the exit and repeated flippantly, "Then consider a transfer of hospitals."

Kagome looked out after him and continued to stare at the door long after he had departed. It was only when Sango walked in several minutes later that she broke her gaze.

She was carting a tray of what Kagome assumed was dinner.

But she had no appetite for the bland broth, crackers, or the tapioca pudding. The sight of it all was actually beginning to make her nauseous.

She rubbed at her eyes again, "Sango, can you please take me outside? I don't feel that well."

The nurse instantly noticed the red rimming around Kagome's eyes. She let out a sigh and muttered. 'I knew Sesshoumaru would do say something stupid. I feel for the guy, but honestly, if he chooses to show up to work, then he should at least make an attempt to properly do his job!' She walked closer to the bed, looking frustrated. "Alright, Kagome-chan. I'll send for a wheel chair." She pulled down the railing on Kagome's bed and pulled out a stand for the tray to sit upon. She then proceeded to place the tray onto the strand. "But I won't be able to let you go until you eat some of this."

"I don't think—"

"It's either this or we start feeding you by tube again, Kagome."

"If I throw up, know that it's completely your fault." With that, the girl jadedly took a sip of her soup.

Sango smiled and patted her on the head, "Good girl…"

-

-

**(Tsuki)**

-

-

The sky was a complete reflection of her mood. It was downcast and a mix of purples and grays that seemed befitting considering the circumstances.

Sango looked up at the endless sheets of dreary clouds and frowned, "It looks like it'll start pouring any second." She scrunched up her nose, "I'm not sure if tonight is the best night for you to be out here, Kagome-chan. God forbid it does start raining—getting sick now would be disastrous."

"Just five minutes." She turned slightly so that she could see the girl within her peripheral vision. "Please, Sango?"

The brunette sighed and ran a hand through her hair. She let out a resigned grunt, "Five minutes."

Kagome smiled a bit and murmured, "Thank you."

As soon as Sango left her alone in the garden, Rin popped out from behind a fern. Her hands were smudged with dirt and she victorious held a shovel in one hand and a small clay pot in the other.

Inside said pot was a Japanese iris.

Rin skipped up to Kagome and gently placed the pot in her lap, "To brighten up your room," she explained in a cheerful tone. "This hospital can be so dreary sometimes if you can't always get out here."

Kagome gingerly touched the petal of the rich purple flower, "Thank you, Rin."

She felt her eyes moisten as Rin sat down on the bench adjacent to Kagome's wheel chair. "Did you have a bad day, Kagome-chan? You seem especially gloomy today."

The older girl furrowed her brows. "If I tell you what's wrong, then I have to talk about my accident."

She did not know why she warned the girl just then. But it just felt as if the subject of their respective hospitalizations was a taboo. The gardens were like an escape from the reality and truth.

Rin smiled comfortingly, "If Kagome-chan is troubled, maybe talking about it will make you feel better."

Kagome bit her bottom lip, "I…" she tried to organize her thoughts, "The accident I was in basically stripped me of my ability to walk, as you can see, I guess. The in-hospital physical therapist is supposed to help me through this—but he's done nothing but torment me… He's rude and sarcastic and he makes me just want to give up."

She rubbed her face. "I can't stand him."

Rin suddenly stood and took Kagome's hands, "Well if he's really someone like that, then show him up! Imagine the look on his face when he sees you walking! If he wants you to fail, then succeed, so he doesn't get want he wants, Kagome-chan!"

Kagome let out a small sigh, "I know that's what I should do, but I just can't seem to, Rin."

"No one is expecting sudden progress, onee-chan, just do your best!" She smiled brightly, "Besides, maybe if you get to know him a little better, you'll find out that he's not as bad as you think." Her eyes flickered with a thinly veiled sadness. The display of emotion was gone after a moment though and Kagome thought that she had simply imagined it. Especially since Rin went on to give an enthusiastic nod, "Cheer up!"

Kagome could not help but smile, "Thanks, Rin-chan."

Rin returned to her seat with a chirped, "Your welcome!"

Kagome's eyes followed the girl as she sat down on the stone bench. The girl started swinging her legs, once was she seated. Kagome felt a small twinge of jealously that she instantly squashed. But she could not help but ask, "Why are you here Rin? You seem perfectly healthy." She winced as the last statement came out sounding bitter.

Rin amicable features clouded over and her legs came to a halt. "Me, Kagome-chan?"

The younger girl's cheerful demeanor seemed to recede. She abruptly stood and walked towards a small patch of cornflowers. She knelt and unearthed five of the blue flowers. She stood and crossed over to Kagome. The girl gently removed the dirt clots from the roots of the plants and gently placed them in the older girl's hands. "Next time when you see him again…give him these."

With that, she turned and went into the heart of the gardens until she was out of sight, leaving Kagome no time to verbalize her incredulous feelings.

Suddenly the sky opened up and a few droplets of rain commenced to fall. A light drizzle started.

"Rin?" Kagome ignored the precipitation in favor of trying to wheel herself out into where Rin had disappeared to. Sango rushed out then. "Kagome!"

She looked the girl over and was alarmed to see that she looked starkly pale. Sango hurriedly pushed the girl's wheelchair inside. "How long were you out in the rain?" She cursed under her breath as they were safely inside the hospital doors. "I should have stayed outside with you!" Sango crouched in front of Kagome with a blanket. She gave a strange look at the flowers that Kagome held, but dismissed the topic in favor of inquiring, "Are you feeling cold?"

Without waiting for an answer, she draped it over the girl's shoulders, and finally the raven haired girl looked at her, "…There's a girl outside, Sango... Make sure she comes in."

Sango looked alarmed, "A patient?" She asked incredulously. Kagome nodded her head slowly. "In the gardens…"

The brunette quickly rushed over to another nurse in the hospital and said something to her before she rushed back to Kagome. "Let's get you back to your room and into a warm bath."

-

-

**(Tsuki)**

-

-

In half an hour Kagome was back in bed and Sango had placed the cornflowers in a cup of water and left them with the irises at her bedside.

"Is the girl fine, Sango?"

The brunette had been standing in the doorway of the room's bathroom, absentmindedly towel drying her hands for a few moments. She started a bit and asked hoarsely, "Are you sure you saw someone out there?"

Kagome twisted her head and tried to look out her window, "You didn't find her?" Her voice held a tone of alarm and Sango quickly moved to Kagome's side.

Sango placed a gently hand on the girl's shoulder, "Calm down, Kagome-chan. That was what I heard ten minutes ago. Maybe by now, she's safely in her room."

"Cou—could you please check for me? She just ran off when the rain started and I don't want her to exacerbate whatever condition she has."

Sango's slowly gaze slowly shifted to the flowers on the bedside drawer. "Is she the one who's been giving you those flowers?"

Kagome nodded, her eyes still straining to catch a glimpse out of the window, "Yes, it's been very helpful to talk to her."

Sango looked surprised. After a moment she smiled a bit, "Then I'll personally take a look outside. But perhaps she was one of the visitors here. A lot of them spend time in the garden." The brunette suddenly grinned, "We used to have this adorable little girl come here almost every day because her surrogate father works here. She used to practically live in our cornflowers, making these intricate little necklaces for the other children and the staff. She was like the entire hospital's little sister."

The nurse giggled, "Mirouku was the best at humoring her when it came to wearing her creations."

Kagome smiled a bit, but there was a sad undertone to it, "You're using the past tense." The nurse looked a bit flustered and Kagome asked softly, "What happened to her?"

After a few hesitant seconds of silence, Sango admitted. "She's been in a nonresponsive state for a few weeks now. Everyone thinks that it was trauma induced…" She looked as if she was gong to elaborate but instead she took in a deep breath of air and let it out in a sigh.

"I'll let you in on a little secret, Kagome," she finally said in a low voice, "Sesshoumaru isn't usually like this you know. Sure he has his moments, but not like this. It's not my place to say anything else, except," she ruffled Kagome's hair and smiled wearily. "Just don't take his attitude to heart. He's going through some rough times of his own…"

Kagome instantly knew what Sango was trying to tell her and she looked away. It was all too clear who the surrogate father was. Sango smiled sadly a bit, "Understand?"

Brown eyes abruptly widened. Another thought had crept into her mind. Kagome gently grasped the other girl's hands when the brunette retracted the appendage. "What was her name, Sango?"

Sango's expression was a bittersweet combination of adoration and pain. She simply said. "Rin. Her name was Rin…"

-

-

**(Tsuki)**

-

-

Kagome blankly gazed at the wall parallel to her bed. A blank wall, painted white. Beyond it was the bathroom. Beyond that was the hallway.

Beyond that… patients…

Death…

Spirits of children, a teasing voice at the bad of her head supplied.

Kagome shuddered, though it was less of a physical thing than it was mental. Sango had had to sedate her because she had suffered a panic attack shortly after disclosing the name.

So she was slightly out of it as she lay there on that hospital bed. She didn't know what time it was because had fallen asleep shortly after the sedation, but she assumed that it was the next day, because when she had woken up, her family had been there. Sango had also been a fleeting image there as well, radiating relief in the corner before disappearing out the door.

Her family stayed for a short time, as well. Before she knew it they were gone and she was left to her own musings.

Those flowers were very real.

That comfort was real.

How could everything be real yet _not_ at the same time? That just didn't make any sense at all.

Maybe Sango had been joking.

'Unlikely.'

Drinking…

'Impossible.'

Twin?

'With the same name,' insert mental scoff. Kagome's thoughts suddenly shifted to finding some reasonable possibilities within the other brunette in question. But what mother would name a set of twins, and name both Rin?

Suddenly it clicked in the raven haired girl's mind.

Two unrelated girls with the same name.

'I could possibly buy that…' Yes that was actually plausible. She could definitely consider that.

After all Rin was not that really an uncommon name. Hell if Souta hadn't been a boy, his name would have been Rin…

Besides, Coma Rin and her Rin just couldn't be one in the same. How could that even happen.

Her Rin would have mentioned Sesshoumaru. If that was her surrogate father and all, surely it would have come up. But she acted as if he was some sort of acquaintance she had simply met at the hospital or something. There was no emotional attachment of a child speaking about their parent.

All children get a distinct look in their eyes when they speak about their parents. No matter how they feel about them, it's unavoidable. The way Sango made it sound, Sesshoumaru and Coma Rin had to be close.

Kagome had the urge to massage her temples.

Perhaps calling that girl, 'Coma Rin' was a bit insensitive.

The door of her room opened and Sango cautiously walked in. She seemed a bit annoyed and Kagome knew why when she saw Mirouku standing trailing close behind her. The brunette was murmuring, for a certain someone to 'go away.'

Mirouku seemed comically aggrieved as he was saying in a low voice, "—But Sango," his expression was almost enough to draw laughter from the bed-ridden girl, "I need to establish a closer bond with my patients! I don't want to just be like another slice-and-dice surgeons… I mean nowadays there's no connection between us and the people we treat. It's depressing! It's become an age of In-and-Out Surgeons—"

Sango glared, "Are you're done?"

Mirouku pouted, "Don't you find it sad, Sango-chan?"

"Let me let you in on a little secret." Sango's hand rose to her hip and suddenly the time for using demurred tones was over. Her tone rose sharply, "What I find sad is that a grown man is asking to be in charge of bathing his female patients!" She face scrunched up, "In fact, I find it disgusting! Touch her and I will kill you my self if the lawsuits don't beat me to it!"

Kagome elevated the hospital bed as the two suddenly began heatedly arguing, though it was a bit one-sided. But both were seemingly oblivious to the possible subject of their conversation.

"I'm appalled that you think so little of me! I want to think of all of my patients as if they were my own children! That's the only reason I show so much devotion! I'd never have unscrupulous thoughts about the girl!" Mirouku placed a hand over his heart. "Scouts honor."

"Your very person is unscrupulous! You think like a dirty old man! I don't know what my father sees in you!" Sango made a shooing gesture. "Now leave while I do_ my_ job and help Kagome into the bath without worrying about her being molested," she jabbed her finger into his chest as she ground out each word, "by the likes of you!"

There was a sudden beeping that came from the vicinity of Mirouku's hip. He sighed, "Time certainly flies. It's seems that we'll have to continue our little spat later. It's time to prep for my next surgery." The raven haired man mischievously planted a quick kiss on her forehead. "Bye love! Try not to miss me too much."

He took several quick steps out of her reach, "Good-bye to you as well Kagome-chan!"

Sango had been standing with widened eyes and an impossibly stiff posture until Mirouku had uttered Kagome's name.

She swirled around in shock, only to meet Kagome's hoarse laughter.

"Thank you, Sango… I definitely needed that."

Sango's features softened and a light blush tinted her cheeks. She rolled her eyes fondly at the raven haired girl. "Oh, let's just go take your bath…" But the girl did not move, she kept her gaze on Kagome. In a softer tone, shortly after a moment of silence, she breathed, "I'm glad you're doing better, Kagome."

-

-

**(Tsuki)**

-

-

But unfortunately, what came with being 'better' was only a green light for therapy.

Kagome did not even know how she was going to approach that man. He was absolutely impossible.

An image of Rin suddenly flashed through her eyes and Kagome shuddered.

'No,' she told herself firmly, 'his daughter and the Rin I talk to are completely different. One's probably comatose, there's other's tangible …conscious!'

Kagome slowly brought her hands to her head. "This is impossible."

"How you limit yourself… It makes me wonder…What perhaps _is_ possible for you?"

Kagome felt the blood drain from her face. Would it kill him to knock? She hadn't yet decided how to deal with him. Her pallor increased to the point where Sesshoumaru actually moved closer to examine her before picking up her chart. His voice became sharp. "I was told you were well."

She took in a deep breath, "I-I'm fine."

Sesshoumaru's hand moved towards her face, but stopped before he touched her skin. The appendage hung idly in the air in a moment of hesitation, before he took her chin and turned her face towards him, as if the moment had never happened.

He gave her features a look over, not knowing whether to take that as the truth. Yet, after a moment, he took a wary step away from her. As he did, his eyes caught sight of the cornflowers.

His features were still as schooled as ever when he picked one up. The five had been given a makeshift home of a paper cup filled with water, thanks to Sango.

The blue flower looked tiny and feeble in his large hands. "Why do you have these?"

Kagome took in another ragged breath, "Someone gave them to me."

"Family?" He questioned, his tone still unaffected.

"No."

"Sango?"

"It was a friend that I made in the gardens. She also gave me the irises."

Sesshoumaru turned to her then, "A friend?"

Kagome looked away from him, "Yes."

The man abruptly placed them down, and spoke to her with a cool tone, "For someone who is normally so talkative, you seem to be at as loss of words. Why is that, I wonder?"

Kagome shook her head, "I'm not."

A stiff smile suddenly works its way onto Sesshoumaru's features, "Has the resident defeatist heard something about her physical therapist?"

The girl turned to look at him, "I haven't heard anything about you." In an even tone, she inquired, "Is there something that you'd rather I not know? Is that why you are so paranoid?"

Sesshoumaru scoffed, "I hardly think myself paranoid."

Kagome scoffed, "Well that's how you're acting. No offense," she said although she clearly meant to cause him offense, "but the world does not revolve around you—least of all mine."

Sesshoumaru smirked and looked at her evenly, "Well thank you Miss Higurashi. I'm glad you straightened that out for me. Now may we commence?"

"If you've taken your head out of your ass—sure. Go ahead and do your job."

"Hn. If only you would use that attitude when it came to trying to walk. Maybe then we would get somewhere."

Kagome turned away from his gaze.

Rin was wrong...

There was nothing to get to know about this man.

-

-

**(Tsuki)**

-

-

The next time she slipped into the gardens, she was slightly nervous. Her heart had nearly taken residence in her throat and her breaths were deep and worried.

Sango left her by the stone bench once again and Kagome waited anxiously for the brunette to leave. The nurse did not stray as usual and soon Kagome was alone.

But Rin did not show up.

Kagome sighed and said, "Come out, Rin. We need to talk."

The young girl then made an appearance. She scrunched up her nose, "I have a feeling that you know…"

Kagome scoffed, "That you're my physical trainer's daughter or that you're not even_ real_?"

Rin felt tears prick her eyes, "That's not fair, Kagome!"

The raven haired girl rubbed her eyes, "I don't even know what to say, Rin. Why didn't you tell me…"

"And tell you what, Kagome-chan?" She inquired bitterly as she sat down. "Besides, you would have freaked out like you're doing now—this isn't the best icebreaker."

Kagome rubbed her brows, "But how are we talking like this… How can I see you?"

Abruptly Rin froze. "My father's coming! What do I do?"

The older girl furrowed her brows together, "Can he see you?"

"I don't know…"

She became impossibly still as the silver haired man entered the garden. Kagome looked at him and while a part of her was nervous, she was also wondering how he could possibly be the father of the darling little girl next to her.

Sesshoumaru glanced back at her, "Why are you here?"

"It's a public space. Do you truly think I spend the entirety of time here in that cramped little room of mine?"

Rin groaned, "Well no wonder your relationship sucks! You're so hostile! You can't expect Papa not to respond to _that._"

Kagome's head snapped in the direction of Rin and was about to open her mouth when Rin whispered sadly, "He can't see me or else he would have said something…"

The raven haired girl slowly turned her head back to Sesshoumaru.

He seemed to be ignoring her for the moment.

Rin stood abruptly and with tear veiled eyes, she stood in front of him. "You're falling apart without me, huh Papa?" She laughed a bit, "You're such a bad liar sometimes…"

She rubbed her eyes and looked at Kagome, "Tell him…" she smiled, "Tell him that he needs to get some sleep. It's starting to show."

Kagome's eyes widened and she tried to inconspicuously shake her head.

Rin looked desperate, "Please Kagome-chan!"

Kagome rubbed her temples, mindful of her IV. "Mr. Taisho," she said, in a skittish voice, desperately wishing that she was not placed in this position.

He snapped out of whatever trance he was in and looked sharply at her, "What?"

She sighed and repeated what Rin had said, "You need to get some sleep. It's starting to show."

Rin watched Sesshoumaru's expression and held in a giggle as his brow raised minutely, "He's caught off guard!"

Kagome snorted, "For a doctor, you're not that health conscious."

Rin lightly smacked Kagome's arm, "There's that hostility again… He's a man in mourning, have pity on him at least."

The raven haired girl murmured an apology, "Sorry. I've been a bit callous haven't I?"

Sesshoumaru smirked, "Some of it has been justified I suppose. Perhaps you're not the only one who should be apologizing. I have not been all that professional and I apologize for that."

Rin returned to sit back down next to Kagome, grinning at the older girl's surprised expression, "See I told you he wasn't that bad. He's the biggest softie when it comes down to it." The girl swung her feet, "He stopping being a 'real' doctor to switch to therapy for me. I was always a sick kid, in and out of being treated. That's the real reason I was constantly here. So I wouldn't have to be alone, though he chose the alternative profession that would leave him with more free hours to be with me. I kind of liked being able to spend time with Papa but sometimes I feel a little guilty..."

Kagome looked up at Sesshoumaru, "You asked why I was here and I technically gave you an answer. So in all fairness can I ask why you are here?"

Rin stopped swinging her legs and waited for her father's answer.

The man looked amusement, "The same reasons as you, Higurashi. Besides, I've grown to like flowers."

"…Those cornflowers were supposed to be yours. My friend had wanted you to have them."

Rin crossed her arms, "Kagome-chan! I specifically asked you to give them to him…"

Kagome turned her head and tried to apologize with her eyes.

The brunette rolled her eyes heavenward, "Forgiven…"

Almost simultaneously, Sesshoumaru inquired, "And just what is the name of this friend of whom you speak so much about?"

"Don't tell him!"

Kagome blinked, "I can't… tell you."

He raised a brow, "And why pray tell?"

"She told me not to…" Kagome murmured feebly.

Sesshoumaru drifted over to the bench and he took a seat onto the outdoor furniture, "So it's a girl, this friend of yours?" Rin squeaked and slid over.

"So?" Kagome sniffed defensively, "Can't I have friends of my own gender?"

"I suppose you can."

Rin leaned forward so Kagome could see her without being blocked by Sesshoumaru. "I'm glad I met you when my father wasn't here!"

The raven haired girl groaned, "For the record, I'm only this way with you."

"Thank you?" He snorted incredulously. "I love knowing that I bring out the best in people."

Kagome rubbed her arms a bit as a breeze blew over, "It's motivation though… I really tried during our last session because all I kept thinking about was how I wanted to be able to stand up and dropkick you in the face…"

She heard a snort from the male and she ran a hand through her hair and said, albeit more to Rin than Sesshoumaru, "I know… I know… that sounds really bad. But I kind of needed that the most. To stay angry at someone other than myself."

"Forgiven…" he murmured in a familiar way. The raven haired girl shivered a bit and Sesshoumaru stood to drape his lab coat over her form.

"I'll call Sango to have her bring you inside."

The girl thanked him and after he left, Kagome commented, "Maybe he isn't a horrible person after all…"

But she was talking to thin air, for when she glanced over, Rin was no where to be seen.

-

-

**(Tsuki)**

A.N. Major writers' block on this. Like to the extreme. It was absolutely ridiculous how long I had like half of it down and the other half was just refusing to come to me. Getting this chapter out is like the hugest relief _ever,_ so tell me how you all enjoyed it!


End file.
